


My little wolf

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Canon Age, M/M, Werewolf AU, Wolf Levi, canon appearence, canon height, idk - Freeform, insecure Eren, intersex eren, wolf eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren and Levi are both werewolves, after being forced from Eren's village the pair take up residence on a mountain...I guess it's kind of a Drabble with a happy ending and it's even got shorter chapters than my usual stuff ;p





	1. Chapter 1

"Levi, it's time to wake up"  
Eren smiled as his mate burrowed down beneath the pile of pelts, Levi was never very good with winter even before they'd been forced to find a new home, though today he really couldn't fault him a cold wind whipped around the stones at the caves front it was most definitely a day for sleeping... but if they didn't go hunting today then there'd be no food for the next week as he could smell the coming snow on the air.

Still smiling the younger wolf trotted to the edge of the cave, if Levi wanted to sleep then Eren would just have to go alone, he shivered slightly as the cold rushed to meet him and the smile slipped from his face. It was colder than he'd realised. The snow would be upon them by the afternoon. He cast a look back as his sleeping mate and slipped out into the frigid winds.

Game was scarce on this mountain, it was far to bare for anything of substance to survive, but they couldn't return to town, once it was discovered they were both men and wolves they'd been chased out by the very people who'd once been their friends. Eren still couldn't forgive them, but for Levi it had once been a common occurrence and the alpha wolf took it in his stride. It wasn't like Eren had asked for this gift, instead he saw it more as a curse, to be born male and female as well as a shifter surely the gods above hated him. But it had led him to Levi and Levi accepted him in his own way and that was why if Levi wanted to sleep he'd leave him to sleep, his mate was more precious to him than anything in this who world.

Looking around he realised humans had once again spread their territory, they'd have to move on yet again, maybe this time to a place not so barren, he could never raise pups here and that was something he desperately wanted. He lowered his nose and sniffed, catching the trail of rabbit. The warren held but one rabbit, a poor meal for two wolves, but better than going hungry and he'd be able to sell the pelt once they'd moved far enough that no one knew them. He killed the small beast quickly, it hung limp before it could realise what happened a swift kill was the only thing he could offer it. He started back towards the cave, the wind was picking up and the cold was biting into the pads of his paws. Maybe he'd get lucky and find another rabbit on the way.

Levi was still sleeping when Eren slipped back into their cave. He placed the rabbit down and shifted form, before gathering wood from the back of the cave, Levi would scold him for lighting a fire so early in the day but in his human form he was frozen. Working quickly the cave was soon bathed in the fires warmth and he huddled close, the rabbit laying waiting for later.

"Eren?"  
His ears pricked and he looked to his now awake mate, he saw the look of confusion on the mans face, he hadn't even noticed his mate wake or shift. Carrying the bigger blanket made of pelts Levi moved closer and draped it around his shoulders  
"Rabbit again?"  
Eren nodded  
"That's all their was, snows coming so I was hoping we'd have more"  
"You should have woken me"  
"I tried, but you seemed to want to stay in bed. Besides hunting one rabbit wasn't hard work"  
Levi sighed as he sat. He took his knife and started to skin Eren's catch  
"I'm your alpha, I should be providing for you"  
"I know the cold leaves you sore, it's nothing... I'm sorry I couldn't bring back more"  
Eren felt Levi glare at him, he shouldn't have mentioned his alphas issue with the cold. In human form Levi's body bore the scars from being shot. The first time Eren had seen him he'd sobbed over them until Levi had scolded him. After that he learnt not to ask, not to mention them, but the cold always left the alpha stiff especially in the left shoulder. Feeling miserable he shifted back, the pelt slipped to the floor and he nosed it away from the fire.   
Outside it was now pouring, but Eren still walked to the edge of the cave, laying down on his belly with his front paws stretched out, the rain chilled him but he didn't want to risk saying something wrong again. He hated that part of himself, the part that doubted Levi's love for him and his own doubts of self worth. If his parents hadn't died he could have stayed in town, they never treated him like he was strange and taught him how to blend in, how ashamed they must be of him now. He raised his head towards the grey sky silently praying for their forgiveness.

"Eren?"  
Eren didn't reply to Levi calling his name, instead he stood and plunged into the freezing rain. His paws grew muddy and he slipped before forcing himself up, he knew he was being foolish but he'd upset himself too much, he didn't want to show Levi such an embarrassing side. Above him lightening flashed and thunder boomed, he let out a low whine and dived for cover, some wolf he was being scared of such a trivial thing.   
He shivered realising how cold he'd once again become. Levi would be mad. Why did he have to be such a fool? He forced himself up and shook himself off, before turning toward home, his tail tucked firmly between his legs as he ran. 

Levi said nothing as he limped inside, he'd slipped in the mud near the cave and he was sure he'd rolled his paw the wrong way. It was his fault anyway. Hoping to lessen the pain he'd shifted back into human form but his right ankle was still just as tender. He bit down his whimpers as he picked up the pelt blanket and carried it over towards their bed  
"You can't sleep like that, your soaking wet"  
Eren bit his lip, he placed the pelt upon their bed and limped back, shifting back into wolf form before laying besides the fire. Once again he'd messed up, maybe once the snow had passed he should leave Levi, his precious mate could find another, someone not as useless as him. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry. 

*   
Levi watched his mate, he knew he shouldn't have glared, that Eren was just trying to help, but the cold left him cranky and he wanted to kick himself for it. He force himself to concentrate as the began to skin the one rabbit they had. What kind of alpha was he to have his mate provide. Eren deserved better than that.

He watched his mate shift and bit down the sigh, he'd upset him, that was all he seemed to do. And was his fault Eren was stuck out here in the first place, the strange boy lived alone at the edge of the village but at least he'd has a home and he'd shown no fear the night he'd shown up a bloodied mess. The teen had nursed him back to health and even trusted him with his secret that he too was a wolf. The short time Levi had spent in the village with Eren was the happiest he could remember being, the teen had a naive innocence and Levi found it refreshing not to have to hide his true form. But like all secrets, their secrets had come out and they were driven from town by the very people who'd brought their pelts. He hated them for it and knew Eren did too, but he didn't want his mate to live a life full of hate, not Eren. He looked down and realised he'd already skinned the rabbit, he'd cook it however Eren wanted, in a small way of apology.

"Eren?"  
He watched his mate as his stood, he'd left Eren to his thoughts too long and his mate ran into the rain. He'd fucked up, he really had. He should have kept his mouth shut, all it took was one word to send his mate running. He placed the rabbit back down and started preparing the pelt for drying and then sat back down, all he could do was wait for Eren to return.

His heart skipped a beat as Eren limped in, his mate was in pain and it was his fault, he should have chased after him but he'd always been bad at this feelings things, Eren was the only one he'd ever loved like this and now he was hurt. He watched as Eren picked their blanket up, the teen didn't seem to realise Levi had seen it together for him  
"You can't sleep like that, you're soaking wet"

His words were wrong and Eren looked hurt, it was little wonder he shifted back into a wolf before laying by the fire. He'd meant that Eren ran the risk of getting sick if he fell asleep still wet... why couldn't he say the right thing? He opened and closed his mouth, but he didn't know what to say and Eren had closed his eyes. Why was he such a useless alpha?

He collected the flask of water and herbs from the back of the cave, he'd stew the rabbit, it wouldn't be much but as Eren had caught it... well it was only fair his mate ate it. Snow was coming and hunting would be hard, but he'd go, if it was for Eren he'd go. No matter the pain.


	2. 2

Eren awoke to the smell of rabbit and herbs, his stomach rumbled and he stretched his paws out before rising and arching his back, he whimpered quietly as pain shot up his leg, he'd done a real number on the joint  
"Eren? Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"I made dinner, I hope you don't mind?"  
The teen shifted and crawled across the cave to where Levi was holding the bowl. He frowned at the clear difference in portion size  
"You need to eat more..."  
Levi shook his head and placed the bowl into Eren's hand  
"You caught it, you should have more of it"  
Eren bit down on his lip. Was Levi mad? He was trying to provide for his mate... Maybe Levi didn't think him good enough to be his mate? He placed his bowl down and stood, limping over to their bed before sliding under the pelts. Behind him he heard Levi move and come over to sit beside him. Levi's hand came down gently and he ran his fingers lightly through Eren's hair  
"Talk to me?"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"We both heard your stomach rumbled before, so try again?"  
Eren shook his head and curled into a tighter ball  
"Eren, what did I do wrong?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong... I did..."  
"What did you do wrong?"  
"I should have brought back more food, I should be better at providing for you, I'm a bad mate, I'll leave once the snow passes"  
Eren scrunched his eyes closed as tears began to fall, his heart was pounding, the pain in his chest made it hard to breathe  
"Oh Eren..."

*  
"Oh Eren..."  
Levi's heart was racing, his mate thought he'd failed him  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm a bad alpha, I'm sorry I didn't get out of bed and you had to go alone, but I'm sure you did the best you could, you always do"  
Eren shook his head beneath Levi's hand  
"My best isn't good enough, I don't want to make you mad anymore..."  
Levi swallowed hard, Eren seriously thought he was mad at him, why was he so bad at this... If their roles were reversed Eren would know what to say  
"I was never mad..."  
"You glared"  
"I know, it's just hard..."  
"To remember, I know. I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut"  
Levi let out a low growl  
"Eren you know that's not true, I know you worry and you have no idea how happy that makes me, but I'm your alpha all I want to do is take care of you"  
Levi blinked at his own words, he was actually able to say how he felt... Was it because Eren was seriously considering leaving?  
"I want to take care of you too... You took me in, you accepted this messed up body of mine, but I keep messing up, it was my fault we had to leave"  
Levi sighed and slipped down, sliding under the pelt so he could pull Eren to his chest  
"Eren, it was my fault we had to leave... That you had to leave, you deserve so much better than all of this, and I don't find your body messed up, there's nothing wrong with you"  
"But... I'm supposed to be a boy... And I have both..."  
"That just means that one day we'll be able to have pups of our own, I'm sorry I'm so bad at all this, I'm sorry I don't know how to show you I love you"  
Eren sobbed gently, but allowed Levi to roll him over, his hand slid down and he lifted Eren's leg up, laying it over himself as he positioned the teen against him, he pressed kisses to Eren's soft hair and breathed in his scent  
"I'm sorry"  
Levi shook his head  
"You've done nothing wrong, but please don't leave me"  
"You want me to stay?"  
"Always"  
Eren shifted against him nuzzling his neck and Levi rubbed the teens back. They laid there until Eren had calmed enough to allow Levi to retrieve their dinner. The teen took his bowl silently and the both ate the rabbit.  
"Levi?"  
"Eren?"  
"I'm really tired of rabbit"  
Levi smiled   
"When the snow passes we'll leave here together"


	3. 3

The snow came and Eren shivered, his excursions had resulted in a fever and now Levi was forced to look after him. He hated it, he hated being such a burden. More than once he'd awoken to find Levi had left to hunt, yet the alpha never complained and how he found game Eren would never know. It made the one rabbit he'd brought home seem so insignificant. He lay there as his head throbbed and he coughed, Levi immediately rushed to his side, pushing a mug of bitter herbal tea into his hands  
"You need to keep your fluids up"  
Eren sipped the tea, trying not to wince as the bitter liquid filled his mouth and burnt at his tender throat. The alphas hand came to his forehead and he moaned at the coolness the action brought   
"You still have a fever"  
Eren wanted to reassure his mate, to tell him he was fine, but the tea had left his throat tickling and he rolled away as he began to cough, he didn't want his mate to get sick.

Levi rubbed his back in wide circles and Eren felt like a small child, his mother used to do the same thing when he was sick and his breathe caught at the memory, he missed her so badly, the tea she made was never bitter. But he couldn't complain, he didn't want to inconvenience Levi further. He pulled the pelts closer, the coughing had subsided and left his body cold and shaking  
"Eren, I'm going to start dinner now, try to rest..."  
Once again the alphas voice was full of concern and Eren bit his lip, why was he such a screw up?

*  
Levi watched feeling helpless, Eren didn't get sick often,  
In fact this was the first time his mate had fallen so ill and he hated it. He hated the way Eren's whole body shook with effort and the wet cough that refused to leave his lover. All the could do was brew the tea his mother had taught him, but that made no difference. He truly feared for his mate. As Eren began to cough again, he once again poured tea like the fool he was, all he could do was push it into the weak teens hands, he knew Eren cared nothing for the taste, but he never complained  
"You need to keep your fluids up"  
Eren's face was so flushed, Levi couldn't help but reach out and place his palm upon the teens forehead  
"You still have a fever"

Eren began coughing again, the teen rolled away from him and all he could do was rub Eren's back, trying to provide some small comfort, as the coughing died away, Eren shivered beneath his hand  
"Eren, I'm starting dinner now, try to rest"  
Beneath him Eren tensed and Levi let out an internal sigh, he knew his mate would be over thinking everything, he wished Eren could see that he didn't mind. It was true the cold and snow left him sore, but he'd still caught a few birds, forced to the ground to scavenge and there was also a few small rabbit he'd found in a burrow. He needed Eren to get well, he missed his smile.

When the snow had passed and Eren was well, he'd have the teen ride upon his back until they found somewhere no one knew their names. Once there he'd sell some pelts and find an inn, he rented a room and Eren would be able to eat his fill. It was a small dream, but one he desperately wanted to make reality for his mate.


	4. 4

Eren coughed and coughed, he didn't rest at all and Levi couldn't help but think maybe it was time to leave the mountain. Maybe he could find someone to help? Maybe if he handed himself over they'd spare Eren and help him? He watched his mate struggle to breathe, the snow had passed but Eren hadn't recovered, the wet cough remained and Levi feared his mate might die. His nose twitched and he began to panic, there was blood in the air. Carefully he moved to Eren's side, he rolled his mate gently into his arms and moved Eren's hands from his mouth. A low growl came from his throat as he eyed the specks of blood on Eren's palms  
"I'm... Alright..."

His heart broke with his mates words, Eren was definitely not alright. He laid his love back down and moved to sort through their things. They both needed clothes and Levi found up the small amount of money they had. He dressed quickly, the fabric feeling unnatural as he and Eren never bothered to dress when alone. His mate didn't have the strength to resist as Levi pulled Eren's underwear on for him and the teen didn't even seem to notice when Levi moved him onto the pelt blanket and wrapped him gently before lifting him. Eren's head lolled back, his eyes closed and Levi had to fight down his tears... This was all his fault.

He walked cautiously beneath the moonlight, the lights of the village they'd been shunned from glittered in the darkness, he prayed they'd help Eren. They knew the teen, he'd lived his life with them, surely that had to count for something. Silently he continued down until the lights were but a few hundred meters away. He had one place in mind, the house of Eren's friend Armin, out of all the people in the village it seemed most likely they'd help... He swallowed hard as he stuck to the shadows, his footsteps fell silently as he weaved his path through the villages dirt streets, like Eren's house, Armin's house sat on the edge of village, backing the wall that encompassed the location. Levi wasn't completely sure what purpose it stood, there were no guards posted at either opening, one could come and leave as they pleased. He forced those thoughts away as the soft candle light bled through from behind plain white curtains, and he shifted his hold on Eren so he could raise his hand and knock. His heart was in his throat as the door creaked open.

*  
Armin eyed Levi first in confusion and then in worry, Eren lay limply in his arms like a lifeless doll. He ushered Levi in, he didn't like the man, but if Eren needed help... he couldn't turn him down, even if they hadn't parted in the best of ways. Days had turned to weeks and he'd truly believed he'd see neither of then again, so for Levi to be here now... 

He watched the man carry Eren to the fireplace, laying him doe like he was made of glass, Eren groaned and began to cough, but Levi didn't turn away, he sat Eren up and rubbed his back, holding him close until he settled again. Armin was at a loss for words, they'd told him wolves were savages and those who walked as humans were unbelievably worse, yet here they were...

Levi rose and began towards him and Armin unthinkingly stepped back, the man stopped   
"I, Eren is sick... Can you please help him? We have money..."  
Armin's heart was pounding, just what did the man want him to do? He couldn't call for a doctor, not at the hour and not without the town finding out  
"I don't care what they do to me... But I think he'd dying"  
Armin's heart skipped a beat, and his feet finally moved, carrying him past Levi and to his friends side. He eyed the blood on Eren's hands, this wasn't good at all. Grandpa would know what to do...  
"Wait here..."  
Regretfully and fearfully he moved from Eren's side, he said a small prayer that his friend wouldn't die as he ran up the stairs to his grandfathers room. He knocked gently as to not scare him before slipping inside the dimly lit room. 

*  
Levi paced as he waited, but waiting was never his strong suit and he began towards the door, pulling it open in time to be scolded and told to shut it. He turned to face the source of the voice, realising it was Armin's grandpa. He closed the door quietly and looked to Armin, but the teens attention was on Eren.

*  
Armin could only watch as his grandfather tended to Eren, he old man placed his head to the teens chest and listened to him breathe  
"How long has he been like this?"  
"This is the 5th day"  
Armin's heart skipped a beat yet again, 5 days Eren had suffered? Had Levi done nothing to help him? He shot the man a look and but that soon turned to a look of sadness, Levi looked lost and confused, almost human. The teen scolded himself, to say that Levi wasn't human was admit that he thought Eren wasn't human either  
"Has he been eating and drinking?"  
"He hasn't eaten today, he's only had tea made of roots and herbs"  
Armin frowned, surely a wolf couldn't live off roots and herbs  
"So you haven't been feeding him? No wonder he's so thin"  
A small growl came from the man and Armin stood a little straighter, he wasn't going to let this wolf bully him after coming to them for help  
"Eren eats just fine, I make sure he always gets more than I do"  
"Then why is he sick?!"  
"Because he misread a situation and ran out in the rain"  
Armin fell silent, he knew his friend could be stubborn and thick headed, yet he also knew Eren had moments where he ran himself down  
"Armin, go fetch a pillow, we'll leave him to sleep by the fire. I'll make a broth and mix some medicine into it. Levi, I don't know you, but if you want to stay, you need to stay out of the way"  
Armin ran upstairs, missing any further conversation between the pair. He was secretly furious at his grandfathers offer. Levi was a wolf. What was to say he wouldn't tear their throats out as they slept. He grabbed his own pillow and brought it back down for Eren, taking his grandfathers place as he laid under his friends head. 

"Armin, come help with the broth, you know what to do"

*  
Levi stood back, he watched as the pair worked in the kitchen, his mate laid under the pelts on the floor. He knew both men blame him, but only Armin had voiced his contempt. Still, no matter what the small teen said, no one could blame him as much as he blamed himself. 

His attention fell back to Eren, he mate was coughing weakly, but he didn't know if he was allowed to comfort him. His hands clenched as he looked away, he hated feeling so totally helpless   
"... Levi..."  
It was weak, but when Eren called his name his heart soared and he rushed to Eren's side, helping him sit up. Eren's head rested weakly on his shoulder and the teens body shook, he wanted to lay Eren back down, but as he tried the teen shook his head  
"... we... shouldn't... be... here..."  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do..."  
Levi nuzzled the side of Eren's head gently, the teens chocolate locks smelt of sweat and sickness, he hated it, it reminded him too much of the past, too much of holding his mother as she died  
"What are you doing?! He should be resting"  
Levi jumped slightly under Armin's scolding tone, Eren breathed out a weak laugh before coughing  
"Coughing's good, we want him to bring up as much gunk in his chest as he can"  
Levi nodded and rubbed Eren's back, he whispered quiet words of apology in his mates ear until Armin shooed him out the way and began to spoon feed the teen. Eren ate weakly, but most of it spilt from his lips and the alpha could smell the annoyance in the air. Finally, once the bowl was empty, was Levi allowed to move back to his mate  
"Let him sleep, and keep him warm. In the morning I'll buy some more medicine"  
Levi nodded, forcing himself to find his voice  
"Thank you... I'm sorry for imposing like this... but I..."  
Armin's grandfather gave a knowing nod, but Armin gave a glare  
"Armin, we need to get some sleep, leave them to it"  
"But"  
"Don't but me. Eren is still Eren and Levi is his mate. Now it's time to go to bed"  
Levi watched the pair ascend the stairs and disappear from view, he stripped and folded his clothes neatly and shifted into his wolf form before crawling up and laying against Eren's back preventing the teen from rolling backwards him his sleep. He nuzzled Eren again lightly with his nose and let out a long breath, he was still wondering if he'd done the right thing.


	5. 5

Armin woke early, his thoughts filled with his friend downstairs, he dressed and took a deep breath, unsure what lay beyond his door. He steadied his nerves and began his descent, a rumbling snore greeted his ears and he winced with every step.

The fire had burnt out during the night. It wasn't as if chopped wood didn't lay stacked neatly beside the hearth. What was Levi thinking leaving Eren to freeze? Confidence and annoyance swelled and Armin crossed to the heart. He left the ashes and stacked the wood upon the top, before lighting the pile and looking to his friend. The cold annoyed feeling subsided. Eren was curled against Levi's wolf, the alphas large stature and thick fur provided Eren with plenty of warmth and comfort, it was hard to believe a man so small in height shifted into such a large wolf. Another rumbling snore from Levi's lips, but Eren didn't stir. Armin forced himself away.

He moved into the kitchen, the broth from last night could be turned into stew, it wasn't as if they didn't have the meat. Mikasa's family kept sheep, they always made sure he and his grandpa were well stocked and Armin pulled down a thick salted piece before beginning to dice it into thick cubes. He set the meat to boil slowly in the broth and pulled out various herbs and roots to add to it. 

*  
Levi sniffed the air with caution, the smell of lamb had filled the small space and his stomach rumbled in response, it'd been so long. Even as a wolf, he'd never taken a sheep. He knew people were desperately poor and each head was valuable, but right now he longed to taste. 

Beside him Eren curled in closer and he smiled, whatever old man Arlert had given his love had seemed to help. Eren had only awoke twice coughing and his body no long carried the dangerously high fever of before. Cautiously he shifted back, still covered by the blanket of pelts, his nakedness hidden by them  
"Le...vi?"  
He sighed internally, he'd intended his love rest a little longer, his face fell as Eren began to cough against him. He helped his mate sit up and rubbed his back until the fit had passed   
"Sorry..."  
"It's not you fault"  
Eren shook his head, unaware that Armin was watching everything unfolding  
"I was the one who went running into the rain"  
"And I was the one who upset you..."  
Levi nuzzled at Eren's neck, hiding his face in the crook  
"Eren?"

Eren jumped and looked to Armin, his friend seemed even smaller than he'd remembered, nervously he offered a small smile  
"I'm sorry about this, I would have been fine at home"  
Eren dissolved once again into a fit of coughing, his body shook with the strain and his head throbbed. He had no right being here and interrupting his friends lives, Armin and his grandfather weren't live him and Levi, if they were chased from the village that would surely mean death  
"Levi, we should go..."  
"Eren... You're sick, you can stay here... At least until this passes"  
Armin approached with a bowl of something that smelt amazing, he soon realised it was lamb, something he hadn't had in months. He took the bowl from his friend and stirred the stew, his mouth already watering at the thought of something other than rabbit. Carefully he hooked a piece of meat and brought the spoon to Levi's lips instead of his own, his alpha shook his head  
"Your friend made it for you"  
"And I want to share it with you, you're just as sick of rabbit"  
Levi shook his head again, but Eren forced the spoon against his mouth and he opened slightly to allow access  
"It's good, now finish the lot"  
Eren ate slowly, the throbbing in his head made it hard to chew and his throat burned as the stew slid down, but still he finished the bowl greedily. Armin took it from him once he was done. He snuggled back into his mate for warmth  
"Do you prefer human or wolf?"  
Eren hummed lightly, what he'd prefer was to sleep  
"Human for now, I don't want to scare Armin and Grandpa"  
He felt Levi press his lips to his temple and smiled before beginning to cough again. Levi held him until it passed and laid him back down, he curled around the alphas body, his eyes closed tightly as he willed away the pain in his head.


	6. 6

Levi held his mate until he was sure Eren was fast asleep, before reaching for his clothes. He couldn't hide his surprise when Armin passed him the neatly folded pile. He pulled both his underwear and pants on before slipping from under the blanket of pelts and standing to stretch   
"The fire went out, why didn't you rekindle it?"  
Levi swallowed down his annoyance, he understood clearly Armin would never like him  
"I didn't want to disturb Eren, besides we wolves run naturally hot"  
"If that's the case, why was he so ill? Do you care about him at all?"  
There was but a few centimetres in height difference between the two. Making it easy for Levi to stare Armin in the eyes  
"Eren is my mate, of course I care about him..."  
"He had a normal life until you came along, everything was fine until you came"  
Levi's mouth went dry, he couldn't deny it, Eren had had a place he could call home, but now all they had was a cave  
"See, you know it... You should jus leave, we can take care of him"  
"How do you propose to do that when he can't even leave the house?"  
"I don't know, but in certain we'll do a better job than you, so leave. It's just on sunrise, you should have no problems on your way out"

Levi looked towards his sleeping mate, all he felt was love and guilt. Love for the perfect teen and guilt for having torn Eren's life apart. He pulled on his shirt, and walked to the door, the coin he'd brought he laid upon the kitchen table. His heart was pounding as he opened the door and walked from the house.

Cold shadows were all that awaited him outside, the world bathed in tones of grey matched his mood. Eren was his world and yet here he was, running away. But Armin had made it clear and he forced himself to leave, staying in the shadows and keeping his face down as he did. This was for Eren, he'd endure any pain for the teen.

*  
Armin moved to Eren's side, he placed his hand upon his friends head, relieved to find little sign of a fever. Now Levi was gone he felt less threatened, the man was an unknown factor, where as Eren was Eren... wolf and all. Sure his friend would be confined within the house until he could come up with a way to make the villagers see his friend wasn't a monster... Not like Levi was. While Eren laid beneath the pelts, Armin laid upon them. The softness of the fur lulled him to a light sleep, which continued until his awoke to his grandfathers steps upon the stairs.

The teen pushed himself up, wiping the sleep from the corners of his eyes  
"How's Eren?"  
"He seems to be doing better, he ate this morning"  
Armin watched as his grandfather approached and knelt beside the teen. He pulled back the pelt and Eren shivered slightly, but allowed him to place his head upon his chest  
"His lungs are still congested, he'll need medicine for the next few days"  
Armin nodded wide eyed  
"Levi left money on the table"  
His grandfather frowned as he recovered Eren with the pelts  
"Where is he? It's dangerous for him to be out"  
"He left earlier, just after sunrise"  
Armin didn't understand the look of annoyance in his grandfathers eyes, this was for Eren's best interest.

"You said something didn't you?"  
His grandfather sat down and Armin joined him  
"Eren isn't like us, he can't stay here with us"  
"Why not? He's human"  
"He's also half wolf, and everyone here knows it"  
"But he's still Eren!"  
"Armin, I'm not saying he's not, but he's also not the same friend you've had since you were both in diapers. He has a wolf side, he needs to be free to roam and hunt, he had that with Levi. You can deny that right to him"  
Armin sighed and buried his face in his hands, his grandfathers callused hand landed upon his shoulder  
"I know you meant well, but when Eren recovers he'll need to leave"  
"It's not fair"  
"Life never is"


	7. 7

Eren coughed and sniffled, his hand crept along the floor as he searched for the comfort of his mate. Reaching nothing he frowned in confusion and he let out a long whine but Levi didn't come.  
He shivered and forced his heavy eyes open, the world spun but still he forced himself up  
"Eren?"  
Armin's voice sounded so far away, and another whine fell from his throat. He'd thought he was doing better but now every part of him ached  
"Le...vi..."  
"Levi's gone Eren"  
Eren's heart stopped, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His mate was gone?  
"He this morning..."  
Armin's voice held a trace of guilt, but Eren didn't care, he struggled from under the pelt, coughing as he did  
"You need to rest"

*  
Armin watched his friend struggle, Eren was like a newborn foal, shaky and lacking in guidance. The teen moved down to his side, placing his hands upon Eren's shoulders to halt his struggles. Eren looked so lost, tears welled in his teal eyes and Armin hoped his grandfather would return soon, he didn't know what to do and it seemed so far his efforts had only caused his friend pain  
"It was my fault, I told him to go, I'm sorry Eren I didn't think you'd be so upset"  
Eren coughed hard and Armin's hands came to his mouth, wiping away the bloodied spit. In the air a touch of sweetness seemed tone coming from his friend, but that was tinted with the scent of copper  
"Do you want a bath? It might help ease the pain..."  
Eren blinked at him   
"Bath?"  
It was like Eren had forgotten what a bath was  
"A bath and then some more stew, and then some sleep"  
Eren shook his head, a whine rolled from his throat, Armin pulled him up from the floor, an arm around his friends waist as he carried him through to the bathroom.

Armin filled the bathtub with soap and warm water, he stripped Eren from his underwear eyeing the bloodied garment on confusion. He didn't mention it as he helped Eren into the bath, his friend slid down into the water and closed his eyes a small smile playing on his lips  
"Will you be alright?"  
Eren nodded, his eyes closed and Armin carried his bloodied underwear from the bathroom and through to the laundry, he filled a bucket with cold water and salt and placed then to soak. He heard the front door open and ran to greet his grandfather, the weight of his mistake brought tears to his eyes and he clung to the old man   
"What's wrong? Is it Eren?"  
"He... He misses Levi and he's bleeding"  
Armin's grandfather pushed the teen back slightly  
"What do you mean he's bleeding?"  
"His underwear"  
The old man laughed lightly  
"It's nothing for you to worry about, I promise. Now where is he?"  
"In the bathtub, do you think he bathes?"  
"I think he spends most of his time as a wolf"  
Armin nodded and stepped back  
"I should check on him, he needs something to wear"  
His grandfather pushed a small leather pouch into his hands  
"I'll check on Eren, you measure out some the doses"

 

*  
Armin's grandfather knocked lightly on the bathroom door, Eren coughed and the man walked in  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
He watched as Eren shook his head, the boy had definitely grown taller in his absence, his limbs were long and as with his chest toned nicely. He was definitely beginning to show signs of the man he'd become. He walked an retrieved a towel for Eren, carrying back before helping him from the bath  
"Armin told me you were bleeding"  
Eren blushed in embarrassment   
"He doesn't understand, but I do. Are you cramping, or do you need anything for pain?"  
Eren's embarrassment turned to shock and the old man couldn't help but laugh  
"I've known your secret for a while, Carla and Grisha confided in me, now is there anything you need?"  
"Levi..."  
"I'm sorry Eren, Armin made him leave but once you've healed you'll be able to return to him, you just have to a stay stronger a little longer"  
With practised manoeuvring, he lifted Eren easily if the teen was much bigger it would have been a different story and carried Eren though to his room. He helped the teen dry and dress, tearing a sheet to strips to make padding for Eren's bleeding. Once dressed Eren insisted on walking down by himself.

Armin's grandfather couldn't deny he considered Eren family, but that didn't mean he wouldn't place Armin's safety above Eren's.  
Still he nursed the teen in secrecy for the next 5 days.


	8. 8

Eren eyed the bag with cautious suspicion, Armin had insisted he take it, but to Eren it was only something that would slow him down. He couldn't repay his friends for what they'd done, in fact the only thing he could was leave them behind for good, he did however promise to write once he and Levi were settled, he wanted somewhere he, Levi and their pups could live in peace. Once again he said his goodbyes and shifted into his wolf form, he offered a small smile to a shocked Armin, his own form was maybe half the size of Levi's still the teen seemed shock before awkwardly slipping the backpack onto his back and after that he slipped into the inky darkness.

Picking his way through the woods back home wasn't hard, he knew the way back to the cave by heart, but what he didn't know was if his mate would still be there... he prayed Levi would, he's passed his bimonthly bleeds and would soon be in heat, he prayed this time to fall pregnant with pups.

His paws slipped on the uneven rocks, the bag made it hard to judge his leaps, but at least Levi's blanket was safely inside. His pace increased as he neared their cave, he could smell his mate and he howled in happiness, they'd soon be reunited. A howl echoed in reply, Levi was waiting. His mate hadn't moved on. He barely made it to the cave entrance before Levi had pounced upon him, nipping at his ears before nuzzling his neck, Eren whined and nipped back, licking at Levi's neck and ears, he'd missed his mate like crazy. The teen shifted back to human form, discarding the backpack as Levi's alpha form held him pinned, Eren wrapped his arms around his mate, laughing and giggling as Levi continued to nip and nuzzle  
"Alright, alright, I missed you too"

Levi finally shifted straddling his hips and pulling him up, a deep kiss was placed upon his lips  
"I missed you... I'm sorry I left"

*  
Eren's eyes filled with tears and Levi wiped them away as he breathed in his mates smell  
"I thought you might have left..."  
Levi pulled back, climbing from his mates lap and he took Eren's backpack while the teen climbed to his feet, he waited before taking his loves hand and led him through to the back of the cave  
"I couldn't, I tried, but I couldn't, I couldn't stand to part from you further"  
Eren stilled, his happy scent turned to distress and Levi knew he'd hurt him by mentioning the mere fact of leaving him behind. He placed the bag down and tugged Eren over to their bed of pelts, he sat, pulling Eren down into his lap, his hands wouldn't stop moving as the slid over Eren's smooth skin, he wanted to be sure his mate was truly alright  
"Were you really going to leave me?"  
"I didn't want to ruin your life further, Armin made it clear how..."  
"Yes or no, Levi..."  
"Yes, but I couldn't do it..."  
The alpha held tight as his mate struggled, their happy reunion had been ruined by his honesty, one day he'd learn to keep his mouth shut  
"You left me... And then you were going to leave me again, I feel like such a fool for missing you"

Eren shifted, forcing Levi's grip to break, waves of distress rolled from the small male and Levi growled, shifting into his own form, as Eren began to move away. The alpha leapt forward, using the length of his whole form to pin Eren and his teeth sunk into Eren's nape. Eren howled in pain but Levi didn't release his hold. Eren needed to listen to what he was being told. He held fast until Eren stilled beneath him and he shifted back into his human form, wiping the teens fur from his mouth  
"Listen to me. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt you further, but I couldn't leave you behind"  
Eren shifted beneath him and they fell the few centimetres to the floor, leaning forward Levi lapped at bite mark, his mouth filling with the taste of Eren's blood  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to fight"  
"I don't want to fight either..."  
"I didn't know if you'd return, you were gone for days"  
"That wasn't by choice, I had to stay, I had my bleeds and had to wait until they passed"  
Levi finally left Eren up, his mate crawled across to their bed and climbed in, Levi joined him and pulled him close  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone"  
"Armin's grandfather gave me medicine that helped"  
"Still, I know how much it pains you, I really messed up didn't I?"  
"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it anymore"  
Levi nodded, he resumed lapping at the bite mark  
"It hurts, leave it alone"  
"Sorry, I was just trying to clean it"  
"Well you shouldn't have bit so hard"  
"And you should have listened to what I was trying to tell you"  
Eren let out a sigh and Levi pressed his forehead to his mates shoulder  
"You'll be in heat soon, we should move before then"  
"But where will we go?"  
"Wherever you want"  
"Somewhere safe, somewhere we can raise our pups in peace"  
"Mmm I like the sound of that, should we try find a house, or a cave?"  
"A house would be nice, in the woods though, with a bath... I forgot how much I missed baths"  
"Anything you want"  
Levi nipped on Eren's shoulder and his mate finally rolled over, he cupped Eren's face gently and kissed him deeply  
"I love you brat"


	9. 9

Eren huffed and panted. Levi's long and limber form meant he could cover much more ground in a shorter space of time, still he struggled on, they were headed toward the forest that back the ocean, he'd never seen the ocean and Levi had promised to take him.

His heat was approaching and his body was using most of his energy in preparation. He looked up along the trail, Levi's black tipped tail was just disappearing over the rise and he forced himself harder. He stumbled and gasped as he looked down at the scene below him, metres and metres of blue green ocean rippled and gulls cried. It was beautiful  
"Eren?"  
He jumped at his name and the moment was broken, he turned towards the direction of his mates voice, Levi seemed to have found a cave and he stumbled towards him, flopping down as soon as he'd passed the threshold.

He moved his head and watched Levi beginning to unpack their things, he wanted to help but he was too tired to manage. The first thing his mate did was prepare the bed of pelts and Eren shifted back tiredly, his body throbbed and Levi came to his side, easily picking him up and carrying him. He laid him down and pulled the blanket of pelts up over Eren's shoulder, he then fetched his mate some water and food. Eren smile tiredly and Levi brushed his hair back from his face, his fingers remained an extra second on Eren's hair  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded and yawned and Levi nuzzled his neck  
"You'll be in heat soon, no wonder your tired, you should have told me"  
"I'm fine, I didn't want you to worry"

*  
"I'm fine, I didn't want you to worry"  
Once again the alpha felt like a fool, he'd known it would be soon and that Eren had slowed, especially today, he should have stopped and had the teen ride upon his back. He pulled back and kissed Eren's forehead, he looked so young and innocent and Levi swallowed hard. Despite their relationship he'd been hesitant to breed his mate, the first time had been Eren's last heat and that hadn't resulted in pups, he knew the teen was devastated over it, but Levi was secretly relieved. They had no place to call home and he wouldn't drag his pups from place to place. Tomorrow he'd leave Eren to rest, he'd go ahead and find a safe way for his mate to descend and maybe they'd find somewhere abandoned, somewhere they could make their own. He'd never been this close to the ocean before and was unsure if there were already packs here, the alpha surely wouldn't be impressed by two half wolves wandering into their territory, but he hadn't smelt any trace.

He waited until Eren was snoring softly before moving to the cave entrance. They ocean shimmered in the distance, to him it was like Eren's eyes, beautiful shade of green with a slight tinge of blue. Yeah, he could live here, provided Eren was happy.

He headed back inside and organised their supplies, pulling everything out and laying it neatly in piles. He portioned out an amount for their dinner tonight, Armin had packed Eren's backpack with dried meats before letting Eren leave and Levi was grateful for it. They'd also returned most of the coin he'd left for Eren's care, he hadn't expected that, but it would come in handy once they had a place to call their own. Eren mumbled in his sleep and Levi moved back to his mate, with nothing left to do, he slid under the pelts and Eren crawled closer. Levi's heart soared. Eren was his world.


	10. 10

Eren's sweet smell filled his senses as he woke, his mates heat would be upon them soon and he still wasn't prepared. Eren ground against him and Levi growled in response, he could give into his desires just yet, so instead, he shook Eren's shoulder gently until green eyes blinked up at him  
"Eren, your heats starting, I need to find firewood. I'll be back as soon as I do, and I've already organised food, promise me you'll eat while I'm gone"  
The teen blinked slowly and nodded as he yawned, he nuzzled Levi's neck and pressed kisses along the alphas collarbone  
"Eren, promise me"  
Eren pouted as he pulled back, but nodded and Levi slipped from their bed  
"I'll be back soon, I promise"

He shifted into his wolf form and headed from the cave, he chose to back track along the path they'd travelled, Eren's heat had rolled in faster than he thought and he didn't want to risk leaving his love alone for the time it'd take to get down to the forest and back. He gathered the small twigs and branches, shifting back to human form to carry them back to the cave. Eren was upon him the second he stepped in, he fought to keep his mate under control while trying to place the firewood down. He groaned at how enticing Eren smelt. His mate needed food first and Levi struggled to keep his head.

*  
Eren's thighs were growing damp, he throbbed with the need for his alpha, but his alpha wasn't there and no matter how much he played with his opening, the feeling wasn't enough. He sniffed the air and whined, Levi was coming closer, his fingers slid free as he slipped from the pile and pelts, every part of him was burning with the desire to be breed. Finally the alpha crossed into the cave and he couldn't help but throw himself at him, he needed Levi.

His mate held him at an arms length and Eren whined in frustration, why didn't the alpha understand his needs. Instead Levi placed down the firewood before moving to the food at the back of the cave. He clung to his mate as he ground against him, surprised when he felt something pushed into his mouth. He swallowed before realising Levi was trying to get him to eat. He growled in frustration and Levi forced him to eat more. His thighs were growing wetter and his erection throbbed in pain. How could Levi stay so calm?  
"A-lpha?"  
"Hush mate, just a little more"  
Eren shook his head but Levi still forced him to eat, before finally picking him up and carrying him over to the bed of furs.

He whined and withered as Levi nuzzled his neck, grinding up in desperation to be touched. His alphas own arousal rubbed against his and he whined, feeling his alphas hands slide down and over his stomach before gripping his thighs. Levi pulled back and flipped him over, rutting up against his slickened twitching opening, he ground back and Levi snarled, bite down on Eren's shoulder as he pushed himself inside.

Eren's mouth fell open, drool ran from the corner and he came across the pelts, the throbbing need was fading away and pleasure was bulling with every thrust Levi made. His hands gripped at the pelts, while his whole body shook and he felt Levi penis's thicken, forming the knot that would hold them together, hopefully in successful union. He moaned Levi's name as he was knotted, the sensation of fullness triggered his second orgasm, he couldn't describe the feeling, to be so stretched and filled with his alphas seed, nothing compared. His arms gave out and he fell forward, Levi's knot pulled along his pulsing insides and the alpha fell forward to prevent hurting him. A small rumble of contentness fell from his lips and Levi licked and nuzzle the site he'd bitten, the pain sent tingles down Eren's spine and felt himself growing hard again.


	11. 11

Levi wished his knot would lessen already, he wanted to cum and knot Eren again, he wanted to ensure a successful union and his instincts screamed at him to breed his mate over and over until it happened. Beneath him Eren was already growing hard again and he growled in response, this was his doing, it was him who was buried inside Eren's delicious heat, just knotting once wasn't enough. Even though his knot hadn't lessened, he began to rock again, his fingers slid along Eren's chest and he massaged the area, paying special attention to Eren's nipples, his mate had told his how sensitive they'd during his heats and he was rewarded with the rippling and tightening of Eren's insides. He rocked faster as he abused Eren's nipples, the teen panted and wriggled, trying to move to meet each of his movements, sliding one hand back along his mates stomach, he rested his hand there, praying for the swell that's appear in a few weeks. Eren whined as slid hand to take his leaking erection, Eren was leaking semen without the high of orgasm, it was amazing how his body worked. He jerked the teen in time and Eren panted louder before shuddering, semen spurting slightly while he rode through the orgasm, Levi's own orgasm fell a few minutes later. He fell to his side and pulled Eren against his chest, firmly curled around him while buried inside. He pressed kisses to Eren's flesh, the teen lay shuddering and shaking, Levi knew it wasn't enough to take he edge off yet, but he didn't want to push his young love to far and his hand moved back to Eren's stomach, surprised when Eren's own hand slid over his.

*  
"Eren, your tail and ears are showing"  
Eren poked his tongue out, not stopping his rhythm as he rode his mate, the last of his heat was finally upon them and the need to be breed was beginning to fade, still he held tight to Levi, his penis still leaking cum and his alpha still very much hard. He rode the alpha in short bursts, he was sticky and exhausted and feeling so very full, but the residual heat demanded sex and this was all he could do to stop the painful cramps if he tried to ignore it. He leant down to rest, kissing Levi as the alpha wiped his damp brow, they were both exhausted and the cave stank of sex, Eren wanted nothing more to feel Levi knot and then fall asleep in his arms, how ever he didn't have the energy to keep a rhythm for long enough and even Levi didn't have the energy to roll him over and fuck him mercilessly, they were both well and truly fucked.

He forced himself to ride again, his lips parted as he struggled to take in a deep breath, if he leant back in just the right way he felt like he'd cum, but the work to ride Levi while maintaining the position was more than he could bare and once again after a few minutes he was forced to stop. The last day was always the worst, he always remembered the first and last, and with Levi the middle was always lost in a pheromone fueled haze that left marks and scratches across their bodies. Beneath him Levi shivered and Eren pulled the pelts up to cover them, they'd need to be cleaned, he shuddered to think what his alpha would say once he realised how much of their fluids had seeped into the fur. He rocked a little harder before slumping forward in defeat, he nuzzled his mates chest for comfort and Levi rocked beneath him, Eren moaned lightly, he wished he could orgasm already, that they both could, but he but his lip and hid his worry.

He let out a small oof as Levi pushed him back and lifted his legs up, forcing him to basically bend in half, the alpha seemed just as frustrated and growls fell from Levi's lips as he thrust in obvious desperation, finally his knot started to swell and Eren nearly cried in relief, his body was so sore and when Levi's knot finally caught he orgasmed. Still cumming he slumped back completely unconscious.


	12. 12

Levi smiled gently down at his now unconscious mate, carefully not to tug his knot he began to lap at the cum across Eren's chest and stomach in an attempt to clean his mate. He paused to feel the small rise of Eren's lower abdomen, it was hardly surprising given how many times he'd cum inside the teen, he prayed yet again this union would bear pups. Eren was truly the most beautiful creature he'd laid eyes on, he moved up and licked and sucked Eren's abused nipples, both small nubs looked painful and he pressed kissed to them both before lifting Eren up, resting him in his lap as he nuzzled his neck. Even once his knot started to lessen he remained inside, Eren had only truly seemed to sleep during his heat if Levi was still inside. They stayed in their own small world until Eren finally awoke and slid from his grip.

Eren flopped down, his eyes closing yet again and Levi covered him with pelts, if Eren was willing to separate his heat must finally be over. Levi forced himself from their bed, gathering water and food for his mate and laying them all close for Eren. Even though his heat had now passed, Eren would be desperately clingy for the next few days and Levi intended to indulged his every whim. 

Levi slid under the pelts and rolled Eren onto his chest, the teen nuzzled against Levi's chest, holding him protectively close.

*  
Eren's fingers rubbed slow circles against Levi's chest as his alpha fe him, he'd slept the last day and a half, but was still exhausted. Neither had ventured out of the cave to clean and Eren's skin was beginning to crawl from the feeling of their dried fluids  
"Levi, is there a river near here"  
"Not that I know of, I can go check if you want"  
"Nooo, I don't want to move, but I feel so gross"  
Eren grimaced as Levi pressed kisses to his face  
"I'm all dirty!"  
"I know, I made you dirty, do you think you could hang on if I carried you down to look for a river?"  
"Nooo"  
"Alright, no more complaining then"  
Eren pouted and Levi smiled, he shifted into his wolf form and ran his tongue over Eren's stomach, the teen giggled as he pushed him away  
"That's not cleaning!"  
Levi didn't listen, he continued to lap at his lover and Eren's giggled, struggling to push him off  
"Alright, alright, I give in, get off of me so I can get on you"  
Levi gave him a look and Eren groaned  
"You know damn well what I mean"  
The alpha gave him once last lock before laying down and letting Eren climb upon his back, the teen wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and Levi stood slowly, padding toward the cave entrance. 

Beneath him Levi picked a slow and careful path towards the forest, the full moon was out and the trees shimmered in its silvery glow. This place was so perfect, he hoped they'd make a home here and that one day Armin and Mikasa might come and visit. Sitting back he loosened his hold, he took in the smells and sounds, distantly he could hear the waves crash. Levi's pace slowed and Eren sniffed the air, it held traces of another wolf and his heart fell. This was someone else's territory.

Levi walked slowly through the forest and Eren clung to him, his eyes darting and searching, his heart was pounding, waiting for a wolf to appear from the shadows but before he knew it they'd reached the shoreline. Eren tugged on Levi fur and his mate stopped, shifting back smoothly beneath him  
"Levi, it's beautiful"  
"Not as beautiful as you"


	13. 13

Eren giggled as Levi picked him up, the alpha laughed openly, carrying Eren over to the waters edge before mercilessly dropping him into the chilled water. Eren came up gasping and splashing, he launched himself at Levi and tackled his alpha down onto the sand, the pair rolled until Eren had his mate pinned beneath him. He leant down and nuzzled Levi's neck, kissing and grinding against him, when Levi growled he jumped back, shifting into his wolf form and running along the shore.

Even after giving him a head start, Levi still caught him easily, the alpha pinned him from behind and Eren shifted back, he laughed and shook as Levi lapped at his back  
"Mercy! Mercy!"  
Levi shifted behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on Eren's back  
"Having fun?"  
"Yeah, it could be more fun..."  
Levi let out a low laugh, his warm breath sent a shiver through Eren's spine, the teen let out a whine and spread his legs slightly, wriggling his hips suggestively and Levi took the hint, the alpha male released his stomach and slid his hands along Eren's sides, causing moans to spill from the teens lips. 

Levi slid back further, he nuzzled and lapped at Eren's opening, his tongue breaching the taunt ring and Eren felt himself becoming wet, he whined openly as he sank down, raising his arse higher under his mates attention. It was like a dream, the full moon, the deserted beach, the sounds of the waves crashing.

His fingers dug into the sand, he knew his ears and tail were showing, they always did if he was truly happy, and Levi made him so truly happy. He gasped and moaned as Levi began to pick up his pace, the alphas hand slid from his left hip and rested gently on Eren's stomach, it was still too soon to know if he was pregnant with pups. He howled through his orgasm and Levi pulled out, rolling him over and cuming across his stomach, the alpha smirked down at him  
"And what was that for?"  
"Just making sure you know you're mine"

*  
Eren smiled up at him so sweetly, and Levi lifted him up, the teens long legs wrapped around his waist and he carried his brat back into the water, Eren clawed at him trying to escape as they waded deeper   
"Levi... It's cold..."  
"I'll just have to warm you up again..."  
Eren gasped as Levi plunged into the water, the two coughing as they surfaced   
"So mean!"  
The alpha splashed his mate and Eren retaliated, the couple spot a long few minutes waging war on each other before wading back to shore, Eren shifted into his wolf form and Levi did the same, the two mates ran the few metres up to the forest edge, before the both flopped down on the grass, Eren's smaller form curled against Levi's and the pair fell asleep together.

The sun rose on the pair, and Eren snuggled into Levi as if trying to get away, the alpha nuzzled his mate contently before a growl rumbled from his throat. A golden furred wolf prowled towards them, a small brown wolf as his side, they stopped just short and Levi moved between them and Eren. 

Eren shrunk back, he could smell his alphas anger, he shifted and crouched down behind Levi   
"Levi..."  
His mate snarled, but the golden wolf just stared, the smaller brown wolf at his side darted forward, Levi went to attack, but Eren grabbed his fur, something told him she meant no hard.

The pair watched as she shifted, grinning happily  
"Erwin! Look at him, he'd gorgeous!"  
Levi shifted and glared at her, being the not one not to shift, the blonde shifted  
"Hanji, you're making him nervous"

Levi watched the female wolf as she sat, she smiled happily across at them  
"I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since we've had anyone come this way. I'm Hanji, and that's Erwin. We lead the pack just to the easy of here"  
"I'm Eren, this is my alpha Levi. I'm sorry we walked into your territory"  
Levi shot his mate a glare, Eren was too nice for their own good. He sat down and pulled Eren into his arms, making it clear the teen was his. The she wolf waved Eren's apology off and the other alpha sat beside her  
"We aren't looking to pick a fight, we just wanted to let you know we were here. We would have approached you last night, but you seemed a little busy"

Eren blushed so sweetly as he his his face in Levi's neck, the alpha smiled and squeezed him gently  
"We were hoping to make a home somewhere near here, we're living up in the ridge above the forest at the moment"  
Erwin nodded and Hanji smiled  
"Erwin, they have to join our pack! Look at them, they're all alone"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm sorry, but we aren't pack people, I haven't been for a long long time and I'm not going to trust wolves I've just met"  
Hanji laughed   
"Alright, but I you change your mind, come and find us. The humans around here ignore the wolves and we ignore them. So don't cause us any trouble"  
Erwin shifted back into his alpha form and Hanji did the same, Levi watched as the pair ran, Erwin's alpha form was smaller then Levi's, but Levi wasn't going to contest him. A pack was way too much hassle. 

Eren was strangely quiet as he laid in his arms, the alpha wondered if he'd yet again put his foot in it  
"Eren?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you alight?"  
"Yeah"  
"Are mad about the pack thing?"  
Eren shook his head against Levi's neck  
"No, it's... The humans ignore them... My hometown burnt my house down..."  
Levi pushed Eren back a little  
"What?"  
"Armin told me about it. Because they didn't want to be cursed, they burnt my house down"  
Eren sniffled and tears filled his eyes, Levi was angered at the stupidity of humans   
"Why don't you climb back up onto my back? We can take a look around before heading back to the cave?"  
Eren nodded quietly and Levi shifted, laying so the teen could climb up.

Levi wandered through the woods, Eren kept a tight grip on his fur, the alpha could smell how tense his mate was and hated how the magical night before had been tainted for the teen. He picked up speed just a little and Eren let out a small cry, his paws thudded through the forest and he could smell deer mixed in the scents, he wondered if Eren had ever had deer before, he'd have to catch one and bring it back for his mate. They plunged in deeper until the trees became closer together and he was finally forced to slow  
"Levi, turn left, I think I smell something"  
He obeyed his mate, turning to the left and trotting along until they came upon a pathway, Levi followed it, it clearly hadn't been used for years, it was more of a thin dirt track than a pathway, but when they came to end he stopped, Eren immediately slid from his back. An empty house stood before them, it was run down and vibes grew across the front of it, still his mate walked towards it and he shifted, preparing himself for what may lay through the closed door.

Eren opened the door and coughed as the dust swirled out, the alpha pulled him back  
"I'll go first"  
He slipped past Eren and covered his mouth with his hand, the place was revolting, it stank of dust and mould. He crossed and opened the windows, fresh air rushed in and behind him Eren let out a small gasp   
"What is it?"  
The teen was pointing the corner, a wolfs pelt was nailed to the wall and Levi eyed it in disgust  
"Take it down, we'll bury it before we leave"  
The alpha continued his search, heading up the stairs, surprisingly enough they seemed to be in good condition and didn't sag under his steps. Upstairs was basic, 2 small bedrooms and a master bedroom, the smell of mould grew stronger and Levi figured it was from the beds. Small rays of sunlight shined from between holes in the roof, this would have once been a nice house. Behind him the floor creaked and Eren smiled sheepishly as he turned around  
"No ones been here in years"  
Eren nodded and Levi had a feeling he knew what was coming  
"Levi, do you think anyone would mind... If we lived here?"  
The alpha bit down his complaints  
"I don't think anyone gives a shit about this shithole"  
Eren's face fell and he shifted uncomfortably  
"You like it?"  
The teen nodded hesitantly   
"I mean, I know it's going to take a lot of work... But we could do it... Right"  
Levi crossed to his mate and placed his hands on Eren's shoulders  
"Do you want to live here? Think about it carefully..."  
"It's better than a cave, and the pups would have a real home, should we ask Hanji and Erwin about it"  
Levi was confused, why would they ask? No one was around here, he hadn't smelt any wolves close by and even the smell of humans had disappeared. He realised Eren was talking and forced himself to pay attention  
"... I don't want to have our pups in a cave, they'd never survive winter"  
Levi had to agree, winter would be harsh and their pups would suffer if left in cave  
"Alright, but I'm not letting move inside until this place has been cleaned"

Eren's face lit up and nuzzled Levi's neck, pressing kisses between thanking him over and over, the alpha couldn't help but smile. Eren was adorable.

They opened the upstairs windows and walked back downstairs, Eren took the pelt carefully and carried it out behind Levi. The alpha shifted and moved away from the house, digging a deep hole for Eren place the pelt in and together they covered it. The teen said a small prayer for the wolf and Levi gave him a small hug  
"Let's gather our things"


	14. 14

The return to the house was delayed by rain, Eren stay curled in their pelts until it finally passed and they set out at night down to their new home. Eren was humming happily as he rode upon his alphas back, Levi couldn't help but feel happy, the teens positivity was contagious.

As the house came into view, Eren's heals dug into Levi's side as if spurring him on Levi growled and slowed right down, causing Eren to scramble off his back in impatience, he jogged towards the house as Levi shifted back, laughing as he ran after the teen. He caught Eren and span him around, lifting him up before opening the door to their house and carrying him over the threshold, he kissed Eren happily as the teen laughed in his arms  
"You're such a sap"  
Levi growled and pretended to drop Eren, his mate pouted as he clung to him   
"I'm a big bad alpha"  
"Alright you're a big bad alpha, now put me down!"  
Levi lowered Eren and the teen dropped their backpack before spinning slow circles  
"What are you doing?"  
"Enjoying the moment"  
The alpha rolled his eyes, he moved across and picked up the discarded bag, he upended everything right there and pulled out the pelts, he laid them out before pulling his mate down, Eren giggled and fought half heartedly while Levi kissed his belly  
"Hey puppa, daddy can't wait to meet you"  
Eren ran his hand through his alphas hair  
"We don't even know if I'm pregnant, calm down"  
"I'm trying to be more like you, a little more optimistic..."  
The alpha climbed up and pulled Eren onto him, the teen rested his face against the side of Levi's   
"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"  
"Both, if they're like you..."  
"I want a girl, but girls are scary"  
"Mikasa's scary you mean, I'm an alpha and she still scared me"  
Eren tensed and let out a small huff  
"I wish I could have said goodbye"  
"Once winters passed you can invite them here, if the human truly ignore us it'll be safe for them to come and stay"  
Eren shot back up and looked at him in awe  
"But... You don't like people..."  
"I don't like most people, I'm not going to keep you from your friends, or do you want me to be a possessive alpha and tell you you can't have friends"  
Eren laid back down, he snuggled right up close against his mate  
"A little possessive... I don't want you to just go along with what I say"  
"I know, can we go to sleep now? I want to start early tomorrow"  
Levi laughed and kissed his mate goodnight, he knew Eren was far too excited to sleep and thanks to that he barely slept at all.

Levi tried to sleep past sunrise, but Eren was already up and moving things around, his mate let out a yelp and Levi pushed himself up  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing..."  
The alpha sighed, crawling from between the pelts and crossing to where Eren was. The teen smelt of blood and Levi growled in response  
"I dropped the table on my toe"  
Levi lifted the table and slid it back before lifting Eren up and carrying him back to the pelts, he laid him down and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist  
"No more moving until the suns up"  
"But..."  
"No"  
"Levi..."  
"No, now close your eyes and be quiet"  
Eren let out a huff and the alpha smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder

*  
Eren let himself be cuddled, but in his mind he planning the house layout, he was so excited. A house he wouldn't have to leave, a house he could build new memories in, a house they'd raise their family in.  
He smiled widely as his hand slid to his stomach, Levi wanted both, it thrilled him. He forced his eyes closed, ignoring his throbbing toe, he was just so excited.

At some point he'd drifted off, he awoke to find his alpha had slipped out from behind him and was now cleaning in the kitchen, he pouted as he rose, his toe throbbed and he lifted his foot to look, the nail was half gone and he whined, immediately getting Levi's attention  
"What is it?"  
"My toe hurts"  
Levi came over a Eren held his foot out, the alpha eyed it and sighed  
"You did a good job"  
"It hurts"  
"Then lay back down, I'll make you breakfast after I'm done cleaning the kitchen"  
"But I wanna help..."  
"You can help by sitting down and staying put"  
Eren shook his head, he limped across the room and out the front door and Levi followed him out  
"What are you doing?"  
"Finding something to do outside"  
Levi raised an eyebrow   
"That way you won't hear me owing"  
"Is it really that sore?"  
Eren nodded and Levi lifted him up  
"I'll wrap your foot, so don't go wandering around on it"  
The alpha carried him back inside, sitting him on the pelts and Eren felt like a scolded child placed in time out, he let his alpha wrap his foot and stayed put. He kept his mouth closed and his head down, he'd messed up, and now Levi was mad at him. He slowly slipped under the pelts and pulled them over his head. He wasn't sure why he started to cry, but he bit down firmly on his lip so Levi wouldn't hear.

He stayed like that until the smell of food reached him and Levi pulled back the pelts, he kept his face down as he took the bowl of food, thanking him quietly and starting to eat. The food sat heavily in his stomach and he placed the bowl down, the contents half eaten. He pulled the pelts back over his head and rolled away from Levi   
"Eren?"  
"What?"  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, now leave alone"  
Eren listened as Levi moved away, he sniffled slightly annoyed at the petty feeling that had a grip on him. He shifted and quietly slipped out the front door.

He still limped as he made his way around the property edge. He nosed as the flowers and weeds, sneezing when he accidentally inhaled a winged seed, he rubbed at his nose with his paw but it was in too deep and he sneezed again. Just his fucking luck. He raised a paw and smacked the flower sending seeds dancing on the wind, it would have been beautiful if not for the one stuck up his nose. He rubbed at his nose again and growled in frustration, it was well and truly stuck. He shifted back and blew his nose, trying to dislodge it, but it wouldn't come free, angrily he rose and began to limp back towards the house, tears rolling down his cheeks. Why did he have to keep messing up?

He stopped short of the front door and sat down, he stared towards the house, wondering if he'd made the right choice. Levi didn't love the house, it was filthy and needed a lot of work, but because of him... his mate was now forcing himself to stay. He sneezed again and threw himself onto his back before rolling on his side, he brought his injured toe up and pulled on the broken nail, biting down on his lip until it started to bleed and finally the nail came free, he dropped it before wiping his bloodied fingers on the grass. The minute passed, the pain that had temporary distracted him fell away, leaving a throbbing sensation behind, but it wasn't enough to block out the guilt he was feeling over Levi.


	15. 15

Levi heard Eren leave, but didn't follow his mate. Whatever was on his mind he needed space to work things out. He washed their bowls and scrubbed the sink down again, Eren had barely eaten, it'd been such a waste. The alpha forced himself from the kitchen it wasn't up to his standards but it was a damn sight better then when they'd arrived last night. He lifted the pelts and moved them to the kitchen, the rain had washed away most of the stains and mess, he'd still like to clean them properly, but for now, the bathroom was calling.

The room was small and musty, vine tendrils creeped through the hole in the top panel of broken glass. He grabbed at them and yanked them down, breaking the panel completely, the shards fell and he swore in annoyance, before squatting down and beginning to collect the pieces. He used the largest piece to scrape the vine from the walls. Not stopping until every trace was gone. After that he headed out the back door and filled the bucket with the water from the well. The handle was loose and he made a mental note to fix it in the not too distant future. He carried the bucket back through to the bathroom and started scrubbing the tub, he'd surprised Eren later with a bath hopefully that would cheer his mate up. If he was completely honest he had no idea why Eren was so upset... Maybe he knew that Levi wasn't in love with the house, but the alpha could make it work. Things weren't as bad as he expected under all the dust and dirt and in his mind he could already see Eren chasing their pups around... Maybe he was being too optimistic? Maybe Eren had change his mind and didn't know how to tell him? God this was doing his head in... He threw himself back into scrubbing.

He spent the afternoon scrubbing, but grew worried when Eren hadn't appeared. He walked out the front and looked at his mate, he was curled in a ball in the sun, Levi sighed and crossed to him, laying his hand on his side as gently cupped Eren's face with the other. His love had been crying and Levi ran his thumb over the dried marks  
"Eren?"  
His mate looked away and Levi hefted him up, forcing him into his lap   
"How's the toe?"  
"The nail came off"  
Levi slid his hand along Eren's side and pulled his leg up so he could check, he winced at how red and tender it looked painful  
"Is that why you've been crying?"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi lowered his leg  
"Is it the house?"  
The teen bit down on his bloodied lip  
"Eren, if it's about the house you don't need to worry. Things are actually in a lot better condition then I'd thought and the kitchens been cleaned and I cleaned the bath for you... I thought you might like one later..."  
Eren finally responded, nodding against him, his love sniffled and sneezed   
"You're not sick again are you?"  
"I got a seed up my nose"  
Eren sounded so adorably frustrated  
"Do you want me to take a look?"  
"No... It's well and truly stuck up there, I'll have to wait for it to come out on its own"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's brow  
"Alright, well do you want to come back inside at least?"  
"No, it's nice out here"  
The alpha adjusted his hold on his mate and the pair curled up together in the grass, Levi rubbed Eren's back and hair, enjoying the simple touches.

*  
Eren stayed in Levi's arms until the sun started to set. He winced as he tried to put his weight on his sore foot and Levi grabbed him by the arse lifting him up and Eren wrapped his legs around his mate, letting Levi carry him into the bathroom. Beneath the bath was a shallow stone inset, Eren noticed it was designed for firewood to be placed beneath the tub and his hoped rose at the thought of a proper hot bath  
"It'll be cold tonight, it would have been hot if we didn't lay outside all afternoon, and the cold will be good for your sunburn"  
Eren pouted and Levi lowered him in. The alpha drew bucket if water and filled the tub, Eren had his foot hanging out the end. Once Levi was done he grabbed his alphas hand  
"Share with me?"  
Levi nodded  
"Let me get the soap and I'll be right back"  
The alpha disappeared and reappeared, Levi slid in behind Eren and pulled him close, he soaped Eren slowly and nuzzled against him, pressing kisses as he cleaned until he was satisfied with the work he'd done  
"Do you want to light a fire tonight?"  
"Mmm... That'd be nice, can we laze in front of the fire?"  
"Naturally"  
Eren smiled happily.

Levi pampered him by lifting him from the bath and drying him. He carried him back out to lay him near the fireplace. The alpha retrieved the pelts and made sure Eren was comfortable before going searching for wood. He returned a few minutes later, living in a forest and it's perks after all and soon they were both basking in its warmth. Eren cuddled around Levi, enjoying holding his alpha as Levi usually held him, he let his fingers explore Levi's taunt and muscles, Levi moaned lightly beneath his touch and Eren pulled back, he didn't feel like sex, he just wanted to touch. Levi rolled back and looked at him mate, his arousal evident and Eren curled across his chest, ignoring how hard Levi was, he closed his eyes and breathed his scent in, Levi growled lightly and Eren shook his head against his chest  
"Not tonight"  
"Can I touch you then... No sex, just touching"  
Eren nodded and rolled back, his alpha went straight for his neck, rutting up against him as his hands roamed across his chest and he licked and sucked his was down and along Eren's shoulder, Eren moaned and shivered, spurring Levi on, his alpha moved to straddle his lap and leant in kissing Eren languidly, while rubbing their erections together. Everywhere Levi was touching felt warm, the warmth radiated and his heart began to beat faster, he was sure his alpha could hear it. Levi ignored their erections, instead he slid both hands up and fondled Eren's nipples before sucking each nub to peak, Eren bucked his hips and Levi let out a long breath through his nose  
"You have no idea how tempting you are"  
Eren offered him a smile the alpha slid down his body before spreading his legs and sliding back up, he took the teens erection in his mouth, sucking the tip while working his slit with his tongue. Eren let out a long groan, Levi had never gone down on him before and he found himself rocking his hips and wanting more. Levi's hands gripped his thighs, he hollowed his cheeks and let Eren control the situation, the teen fucked his mouth slowly and somewhat shyly, Eren couldn't help it, he wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. He propped himself up to look down at his mate and Levi looked up meeting his gaze, the alpha picked then to suck harder and Eren's head lolled back, teasingly Levi pulled off with a wet "pop"  
"Roll over?"  
Eren nodded and forced his body to move, and soon Levi's tongue was lapping and rubbing his slicking opening, when his alphas tongue slid inside he felt his pleasure drop and instead the feeling of not wanting to be touched rose. He fought down his feelings but Levi pulled back   
"Eren?"  
Eren felt tears on his face, he was embarrassed and confused, Levi's touch had felt so good, right up until his tongue had slid in. He lowered himself down and curled into a ball as Levi move to comfort him  
"Hey... what's wrong?"  
"I don't know"  
His words fell between shaky sobs, his mind was racing, he could only put it down to the events of the day, he hadn't wanted sex and Levi knew that, that's why his alpha had used his tongue. He covered his face with his hands and Levi spooned up against him, the feel of his alphas erection made him feel sick and shifted in Levi's hold  
"I'm sorry... I just need some air"


	16. 16

Levi was confused, Eren had been moaning and clearly enjoying his touch, but he'd somehow crossed the line and couldn't understand how. It hurt to have Eren shift away from him, even more when the teen shifted into a wolf and let himself out. The alpha was left feeling frustrated in more ways than one. He needed to get this out his system and laid on his back as he jerked himself in annoyance, it felt more like a chore and when he finally came he felt no real relief. Getting up he padded into the kitchen and turned tap on. He rinsed his semen from his hand and wiped himself over before shifting and heading out after Eren. He didn't need to go far, his mate was sitting where they'd been laying before, his gaze on the moon above. Levi laid down on his stomach, silently watching Eren and ready to follow him if he ran... Which after a few minutes he did.

Levi loved to watch Eren's form as he ran through the forest, his coat was such a beautiful chocolate brown and even though his form was small he covered even the biggest hurdles gracefully. Levi forced himself to run at half pace, he didn't want Eren to feel pressured, he just wanted to make sure his mate was safe. He sniffed the air, realising Eren was running towards the beach, Levi's pace slowed further, by the time he arrive Eren had shifted back to his human form and was sitting on the edge between the grass and beach sand  
"It's alright... You can come over"  
Levi padded softly over, he laid his head in Eren's lap and whined softly   
"You didn't so anything wrong, so don't think you did... I think it's just because today was really messed up for me"  
Eren's fingers stroked Levi's ears softly and small rumbles of happiness filled the space  
"I was just so happy... I mean... I want to live somewhere with you, and our pups and after they burned down my house I didn't really think we'd find another... And then there it was, abandoned and it just seemed like I was meant to be, but I know you hate it and this morning I was so determined and then I fucked up... And then I got that stupid seed in my nose and felt like an idiot, you always have to take care of me, I can't so anything right"  
Eren lowered his face to Levi's fur and sobbed, the alpha wanted to shift back, but Eren was holding him so desperately that he just couldn't. Instead he whined and tried to rub against Eren to let him know he cared. Eren cried and cried and Levi knew it was for more than the house they'd found. It was for the house he'd left behind. His parents house in a village he'd never expected to leave and he cried for the friends he'd been forced to leave behind. His young love had been through so much. He waited until Eren stopped crying before whining again, this time Eren sat back up and wiped his eyes, letting Levi shift back and put his arm around him  
"It's fine, you're alright, I'm here and I'm not leaving you"  
Eren nodded against his shoulder  
"I'm still sorry"  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for, come on, it's time to head home"  
The alpha shifted expecting Eren to climb into his shoulders, but his mate shifted and took off running, Levi followed easily catching up to him and he matched his pace running side by side until they reached their home.


	17. 17

Eren was tired and cranky, his foot throbbed dully and his nose was still irritated from the day before. When Levi woke and slipped from the pelts he didn't, instead he snuggled down into their warm softness and tried to will himself back to sleep. Only that didn't happen. The second his alpha came near him with food he was scrambling from the bed and out the front door. The hand clamped across his mouth did little as he vomited through his nose. Tears welled in his eyes and coughed and hacked trying to rid the remnants that burnt at his throat  
"I know you're sick of rabbit still, but I didn't think it was that bad"  
Eren shook his head, he wiped at his face in disgust  
"I think it was the fucking seed, my nose had been itching since I woke up"  
Levi nodded sympathetically   
"Are you coming back inside?"  
Eren nodded and slipped inside past his mate, his skin crawled where he'd brushed against Levi and he sniffled  
"I'm going to clean up... sorry"  
He darted out the main room and into the bathroom. The cracked mirror showed a pale red nosed stranger and the angrily tried the taps. The water ran brown and the pipes shook, not clearing until he turned it on all the way. 

After washing his hands, face and mouth he turned the taps off and let out a sigh, his stomach still felt gross... all of him did really, life something was off. Tears spilled again and he sank down to sit on the bathroom floor, his face hidden against his knees. What the fuck was wrong with him?

His ears pricked up at the sound of Levi calling his name, his alpha was soft and almost hesitant and that only made him feel worse. Shakily he pushed himself up, but the world spun slightly and gripped at the rough wood of the walls, a small whine fell from his lips and he fell back down to his knees with a thud.

*  
Levi had watched Eren disappear, his mate didn't smell sickly, but Eren definitely didn't seem well. He placed the food back on the kitchen bench and walked to the bathroom, hesitant to knock. He didn't want to seem like he was crowding his mate, so he waited a few moments after the water had stopped running to gently call Eren's name. He forced himself to wait, but when he heard a soft thud he rushed into the bathroom.

Eren was on his knees and his face was drained of all its colour. Without hesitating he moved to Eren's side and lifted him up, going to nuzzle his mates neck, but Eren tried to push him away  
"Don't touch me..."  
Levi ignored his mates words and carried him back to the bed of pelts. He placed Eren down and the teen immediately hid back under them like he had this morning. Levi tried to bury the hurt he was feeling but a small whine slipped out, but Eren didn't respond. He had no idea what he could have done... maybe his mate was still upset from last night? But Eren had seemed to perk up once they'd returned home... in any case he had no idea what to do  
"Do you want some water?"  
No reply  
"Eren?"  
Again no reply. The alpha sat back on his heals and let out a long breath   
"You just rest until you feel better, there's food on the bench and I'll be starting on the master bedroom if you need me"

Levi stood and padded across to the stairs before disappearing up the. He couldn't stop thinking of Eren. Even once he began to clean his thoughts were firmly with the teen downstairs. Eren's heat was just on two weeks ago, maybe he was upset he wasn't showing any signs... realisation hit the alpha like falling tree, he dropped what he was doing and bolted downstairs  
"Eren!"  
The alpha skipped down to a stop and pulled the pelts back from his covered mate  
"Eren! I figured it out!"  
Green eyes looked at him in confusion, but Levi smiled broadly as he pulled the pelts down further and rolled Eren onto his back, the slightest of swells was beginning to rise and he couldn't help but press kisses to it  
"Levi, what are you doing? Get off me!"  
The alpha shook his head  
"Let me guess, you feel sick and tired and grumpy and you don't like it when I touch you?"  
Eren opened his mouth and closed it  
"Eren, run your hands over your stomach"  
The alpha pulled back and the teen did as he was told, his eyes widened   
"Levi... am I?"  
The alpha nodded happily   
"I think you might be... just think! 12 weeks and we'll have pups!"  
Eren frowned a little  
"Don't human pregnancies last for 40?"  
"Mhmm! But wolf pregnancies last for 9 to 10, werewolf pregnancies are about 14... and seeing your heat was two weeks ago..."  
Obviously forcing himself to ignore the discomfort, or it was forgotten in happiness, his mate sat up and threw his arms around the happy alpha  
"Pups!"  
Levi nodded and nuzzled Eren's neck  
"Our pups! I'm so proud of you!"  
Levi pressed kisses as he nuzzled, his hand slid down and rubbed at Eren's stomach until his mate pushed him back   
"Sorry, I got carried away, but the feeling should pass in a couple of weeks"  
Eren nodded, but his smile was gone   
"What is it?"  
"I don't want to wait weeks to touch you"  
The teen was so sad and pouty that Levi couldn't help but laugh  
"I'll be right next to you, anything you need"  
"But what if I need to hug you"  
"Then you'll hug me and feel a little weird and I won't mind because I know you can't help it"  
Eren still looked sad as he nodded, but Levi pushed himself up  
"Where are you going?"  
"To mark our territory, I'm having no one and nothing come near you while your pregnant!"  
The alpha strode outside and walked to the edge of the clearing around the house before beginning to scent and mark everything he could.

Eren was pregnant! He'd never fathered pups before and his heart was pounding, he was so beyond happy, his mate was perfect, their pups would be perfect and now he knew what was wrong with Eren he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He couldn't be happier if he'd tried.


	18. 18

Eren whined and stretched, he wanted to cuddle into his alpha, but that was still not happening and there'd been a new development. He could no longer hide his ears or tail, his alpha took every chance to tell him he found it completely adorable. His stomach had grown a little, and every morning he'd wake up check for any sign of growing further  
"Eren? You can't spend all day in bed again"  
"Tell your pups that"  
His alpha came and squatted next to the pile of pelts   
"You can't blame them for everything before they're even born"  
"I can too, they're inside of me not you"  
Levi reached out brushed Eren's hair from his face, the teen desperately wanted to nuzzle into it but didn't want the uncomfortableness that came with it  
"That's very true, it still amazes me"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"You weren't supposed to agree so easily"  
Levi smiled down at him  
"I'm going to go find us some dinner, you try and stay out of trouble"  
His alpha moved away and shifted and Eren let out another whine as he ran out, he felt so clingy, but couldn't cling and it was so damn annoying.

He forced himself from the pelts and into the kitchen, nothing there was appealing at all, but he was grateful nothing sent him scrambling to the bathroom. With nothing to do, he walked back to the pelts and slipped the blanket from the pile, carrying it out the front before laying it down and curling up on it under the sun. The whole yard smelt of Levi combined with the smells of the earth and the warmth of the sun, he soon fell back to sleep, curled into a small ball.

*  
Levi returned with a fawn in his mouth, he smiled at the sight of Eren, at least the teen had made it outside, he looked adorable and Levi carried the fawn through to the kitchen, skilfully stringing it to drain, he would have preferred to do it outside, but they hadn't set somewhere suitable up yet. He set the bucket to catch the blood and rinsed his hands, heading back and flopping down next to Eren, his sleeping mate rolled towards him, one hand reached out, clearly searching for him and he took it gently. He hoped given Eren was asleep he wouldn't feel too much discomfort. 

The alpha pressed kisses to the back of Eren's hand, his mate looked so peaceful and he couldn't resist leaning in for a quick kiss, well it had been intended to be a quick kiss, but he just couldn't help himself. This week has been painfully long and Eren was beginning to smell more and more appealing with everyday, combined with the longing he felt to hold his mate... Eren wouldn't be able to walk straight once Levi was able to touch him again  
"Levi?"  
The alpha jumped and pulled back, dropping Eren's hand as he looked guiltily at his mate   
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself"  
Eren nodded and uncurled, his tail wagged lightly behind him  
"It's alright, this must be hard for you too"  
"You have no idea"  
The alpha covered his mouth, but Eren beamed up at him  
"At least it won't be for much longer... and you smell funny"  
Levi snorted  
"That's dinner, I caught a fawn earlier"

He'd expected Eren to be happy about it, being something other than rabbit or bird, but instead the teen started sob and Levi didn't understand why, he watched his mate rub at his eyes while his body shook with each sob  
"Eren?"  
"What... what if someone kills our pups... I never thought about it before but everything we kill has a family"  
Eren sobbed harder and Levi smiled at his young mate  
"That they do, but not everything has a family that loves them"  
"But you killed a fawn... you killed their child"  
"And if I didn't, someone else would have, besides the creature was on its own"  
He was sorely mistaken with his words of comfort. Eren let out a half howl and sobbed harder  
"Would you kill me? If I was on my own?"  
No caring about Eren's discomfort he pulled his mate against his chest  
"I could never kill you, ever, and I don't want to think about you dying. I didn't know you'd be so upset, I'm sorry"  
Eren clung to him and sobbed  
"What if we die, what happens to our pups..."  
"We aren't going to die"  
"Leeeeeevi..."  
His name was wailed out Levi pulled Eren's head down to rest against his shoulder in an attempt to hush the teen  
"Look, I waited my whole life to find you, I'm not going to die and you aren't going to die and our pup will be just fine"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed, awkwardly he moved Eren into his lap properly and pulled the blanket up and he lifted the teen, Eren's legs immediately wrapped around him and he carried him up and into the master bedroom. Carefully he sat, they hadn't been using this room, but he couldn't calm Eren down if the teen was in the same room as the fawn  
"Now, listen to me, I was born a wolf, I grew up running around and hunting, I've seen a lot of things in this life, I'm not saying what you think is bad or wrong, but we can't survive without meat"  
"I know too..."  
Eren sniffled and his hands came to Levi's chest, he pushed away from his alpha and slid down to the floor before pulling the pelts around him  
"It's just... I'm happy I'm pregnant, but I'm scared too... and I feel so clingy and messed up and I know I'm a wolf, but I'm also a human and I don't know what I'm supposed to do or feel... and I didn't even think to be scared about it all until you brought up the fawn and now I'm terrified"  
"You don't have to be terrified"  
"I always thought mum would be with me... when I... what if I do something wrong? What if the pups die..."  
"When the times right your instincts will kick in and I'll be there to help you. Was it your mum who had the wolf blood?"  
"Dad... his grandma was part wolf, they didn't think the wolf blood had carried until I was born and they realised I wasn't normal"  
Eren let out a sad sigh and Levi leant in and nuzzled his neck   
"I for one, I'm quite happy you aren't, our pups will be just fine, I promise you"  
Eren nodded and wiped his face  
"Levi, can you shift? I'm getting cold and I want snuggles"  
The alpha laughed lightly  
"For you, of course"  
He crawled away from Eren and shifted before cautiously laying next to Eren, he looked to his brat asking him if it was really alright and Eren rubbed his face  
"It still feels weird, but I really just want to cling onto you at the moment"  
The alpha layed still and let Eren manoeuvre them both, his mate ended up curling against his chest with his head against Levi's throat and his paws awkwardly around Eren's back. He felt like an idiot, but if this was what Eren wanted, it's what he got.


	19. 19

Sleeping with Eren in his arms... paws became their new normal, his mates belly had begun to swell nicely and now he was allowed to touch Eren again, he'd definitely been making up for lost time. He whined and growled, rubbing against his mate, drawing a tired sigh  
"You want sex again? Didn't you get enough last night!?"  
Levi whined and rolled on his back, his tongue lolled out and he tried to look pathetic for his mate, Eren raised himself to look at him and just shook his head  
"Don't blame me when we get fat 'cause all we've done is eat and have sex"

Levi shifted into his human form, before rolling back over and running his hand up Eren's thigh  
"I'll still love you even if we get fat"  
He leant in and sniffed at his mates neck, letting out a groan of desire, Eren was driving him crazy, he let out a snarl and Eren laughed  
"Fine, but I'm going to be mad if I come out of this fat"  
Levi moved between his legs, his hands moved up and down over the swell  
"Levi... stop it, its feels weird"  
Levi smirked and rubbed harder, he swore he could feel their pups moving, he growled and rutted against his mate and Eren whined in response, moving his head to expose his neck, Levi's fingers slid down and began to open his love while he pressed open mouthed kisses to Eren's neck, it took no time for his mate to grow wet and his opening offered little resistance as the alpha pushed in, growling as he did so.

Eren moaned and clung to him, his nails scratched at Levi's back, adding to the marks he'd made the night before and Levi bit down on his teens shoulder causing Eren to tighten around him, he thrust in desperately, snarled and pants filled their room and Eren's back arched as he came between them, Levi pulled out enough to flip the teen over and thrust back in, he was so close to knotting, Eren's tail flicked in time with his thrust and he bit the tip, causing his mate to yelp. But that may have been because as he bit down his knot swelled and he released into Eren.   
Beneath him his mate panted and slid his hand down to cup his stomach, pulling him up against his chest while still inside. He licked and nuzzled his mates neck, pausing to press kisses to the dark bite mark he'd left  
"You alright brat?"  
Eren nodded limply against him and Levi hummed happily  
"I'll carry you down for a bath after this..."  
His mate shook his head  
"I wanna go to the beach..."

The alpha frowned, it was well and truly winter now, the snow outside said so and the cold of the downstairs was painful on the pads of his feet, and yet, his mate still wanted to go out  
"Eren, you do realise it's freezing?"  
"I know, but I really want to see the snow landing on the ocean"  
Levi buried his face against Eren's shoulder, his mate was adorable  
"How about this, we have a hot bath, get clean and then get dressed, it's too cold to run around naked out there"  
"We can go?"  
"Of course we can go, but not until I'm sure you won't freeze while we're out there"  
Eren went to move in his lap, seemingly forgetting about the fact he was knotted, Levi laughed at Eren's eyes went wide and a moan fell from his lip. Levi kissed his nose awkwardly, and slid his hands down to fondle the teen, hiding his smirk as he played with his loves half hard erection. He rocked his hips and jerked Eren in time, his mates breathy moans filled the space and it didn't take long for Eren to cum across his hand  
"I don't think I can orgasm anymore"  
The alpha snorted  
"I thought you young people were horny all the time"  
"I am, but now I'm exhausted, you better carry me downstairs"  
"I will"

*  
Eren laughed as Levi ran along the beach, his alpha seemed to be trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, Eren was secretly sure Levi was doing it because it was freezing outside, he knew he should tell his alpha it was time to go, but it was just so beautiful watching the snow land on the ocean. He huffed out another foggy breath, it reminded of the pipe his father used to smoke and he smiled with the memory. 

Levi came back and shook himself off all over Eren, he laughed and pushed Levi away  
"Alright, alright, we can go home now"  
His alpha stood up on his back legs and ran down the beach and back before flopping down, Eren had no idea what he was trying to tell him, and climbed into his back, Levi took off down the beach and Eren held tight as the cold whipped against his face, his nose was sore from the cold and his alpha wasn't helping.

Down the beach lights came into view and Eren finally realised what his mate had been trying to tell him, there was a town closer than they'd thought, his heart leapt, he could write to Armin now, he was sure if he penned his friend a letter his alpha would post it, Levi paused another moment before turning homewards.

He was shaking from the cold by the time they got home and Levi seemed just as frozen, the alpha carried him straight through to the bath and Eren realised why the alpha hadn't emptied the water before. They both slipped into the lukewarm water, Levi wincing as he did so  
"I'm sorry... are your feet and hands alright?"  
"I'm fucking frozen, you better have had a good time"  
Eren clamped his mouth closed, he stayed quiet until his body had warmed, before getting out and grabbing his towel, he dried himself and headed upstairs, he knew Levi wasn't mad, just cold and probably in pain... his alpha never handled the cold well... 

He cursed himself for getting caught up in his own thoughts as he walked into the bedroom door, angrily he opened it and stalked across to the pelts before climbing under. God he was stupid. He wrapped his hands around his stomach and cried quietly.

His alpha came in, Eren heard the thud of paws against the wood floor and then a huge paw landed on his shoulder, he let himself he rolled over by his mate and watched as Levi shifted back  
"I'm not mad, you know that right?"  
He sniffled and nodded  
"I'm just tired and sore, it comes from being old"  
Eren's hands came off his stomach and went to the bullet hole scar on Levi's shoulder  
"I'm sorry... I know you hate the cold... but I really wanted to see it..."  
"I know you did, it was really pretty and I didn't know the town was so close"  
Eren nodded and moved so Levi could climb in with him, he curled across Levi's chest and his fingers rested over the scar   
"You looked like an idiot chasing snow"  
"I had to stay warm, my paws were getting too cold"  
Eren went to slide back, but Levi's arm kept him from doing so  
"I'm sorry, everything I say comes out wrong doesn't it?"  
"No, it's my fault... I should have thought about it"  
"It's not your fault. The only thing you've done wrong is being so damn appealing"  
"You're the only one who thinks that"  
"We both know that's not true"  
Eren sighed, Levi's hand began rubbing his back in broad circles  
"We can go to town if you want?"  
"Maybe..."  
"I thought you'd be happier"  
"I happy, just... I don't know, can I blame being pregnant?"  
"Hmmm, if it's you... then yes, I'll make an exception"  
Eren didn't have a response, instead he closed his eyes and listened to Levi's heart beat.


	20. 20

Levi's hand slid over his mates belly, proud of the fact his mate was so heavy with pup. Eren still had two weeks before he was due and Levi really couldn't keep his hands off him, his love was just so sexy. He smiled as Eren nosed his neck, the alphas hand slid up and massaged the teens left breast, and Eren let out a breathy moan.

With his eyes still closed the teen slid over Levi and straddled the alphas hips, Levi definitely loved waking up like this, his mate wasted no time before grinding down against him and Levi squeezed Eren's nipple causing him to moan again  
"Something you want brat?"  
Eren's tail flicked and Levi smirked, the teen was already soaking wet and Levi slid inside without even having to prep him. Atop of him Eren's back arched and he moaned as he moved, pants falling between moans from his pouty pink lips, and Levi laid still, letting his mate fuck himself until he finally came. There was something graceful about the way Eren slumped forward against him and Levi supported his now exhausted mate  
"Better?"  
Eren nodded still panting and Levi finally took over, rolling them both over and pounding into Eren until he knotted. They laid there until Levi could slide out and as soon as hedid his mate slipped out from under him   
"Where are you going?"  
"Bathroom. Blame your children"  
Levi smirked as Eren left the room, he sighed heavily before crawling out of their bed. They still had a lot to do before their pups came, but every time they finally started, they always ended up having sex... 

Life was great.

The alpha started organising breakfast, and Eren padded back into the house silently, he came up and wrapped his arms around his mate and Levi's smile grew bigger  
"What do you want to do today? I want thinking about going to town again..."  
Eren released him and moved over to the dining table  
"If you're going, I'll work on the nursery..."  
Levi smacked his forehead  
"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you can't come into town"

Behind him Eren let out a long breath, he'd been so excited, and they'd planned to go, dressing and walking all the way down to near the town before he remembered his ears and tail were showing and he'd been forced to sit and wait for Levi to return. The alpha still felt shitty for it and now he'd put his foot in it again  
"I can help you with the nursery?"  
"No, you should go. We still need blankets for the pups and they'll need clothes"  
Levi hummed and carried breakfast over to Eren, it was only bread and cheese, meat had been making Eren's stomach turn lately and worried if this mate was getting everything his body needed  
"Did you want to come for the walk then? I don't want you being cooped up all the time"  
Eren shook his head   
"Noooo, we both know what will happen... the same thing that's happened for the last 8 weeks"  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm bad in bed?"  
"No, you're too good. Now you should get dressed and start heading down. I'm going to scrub the nursery floor and leave the room to air and I want to air the pelts too"  
"And you'll be alright?"  
"I'll be fine"

They finished their breakfast and Levi dressed, he really hated the feeling of clothes, but he supposed the towns people wouldn't take too kindly to him walking around naked. He drew the water for Eren and carried the buckets up to the room they were going to use as a nursery before giving his mate a quick kiss goodbye.

The walk was painfully quiet, he used to love the quiet, but since meeting Eren it just left him feeling lonely. He walked along thinking of his mate he wanted to find the teen some kind of present in town.

The town wasn't big, but it was bigger than where Eren had grown up. Levi counted the coins in his wallet and headed into a fabric store. He brought off the roll, and a new sewing kit, he could make the blankets cheaper than buying them premade. After that he headed to the General store and brought all kinds of herbs and fresh fruit, once winter had passed he intended to make a small Vegie garden out the back. It was funny how much he'd come to love the house. Eren's house. Their house. 

He checked the local notice board before leaving, someone wanted to buy furs and it reminded him they should probably make plans about selling pelts once the spring came. Or at least collecting them for the coming year. Given nothing else caught his attention he wandered around, trying to find something for his brat. He passed a small jewellers and back tracked, opening the door he felt completely out of place, gold and silver glittered, but nothing shone as brightly as Eren. He walked slowly examining each shelf before finding a small wolf figure, it had started to tarnish, but in a way that made it even prettier. He picked up on impulse  
"Do you have another of these?"  
The shop owner took the figure from his hand  
"Nah, people round here ignore the wolves, don't think anyone's looked at this for years"  
Levi nodded and began to pull the coins from his pocket, he counted them silently and laid 5 small ones on the counter  
"In that case, will you do me a deal?"  
The shop owner greedily snatched the coin and pushed the wolf back into his hands. Levi nodded and left, people were strange creatures. He took a right, the direction of home, and walked straight into Hanji. The woman grabbed him and hugged him tight and he sighed internally  
"How are you! Where's your cute mate? Is he here? Don't tell me you left him all alone!"  
Levi bit down his growl  
"Eren's at home, and that's where I'm heading"  
Hanji looped her arm through his and began pulling him in the direction he was facing  
"I'll walk with you! Or at least part of the way. I've been dying to see you both again, but Erwin said you'd marked your territory pretty well. Well what he said was it screams "Fuck off""  
She giggled and Levi nodded, that was the intention. He let Hanji guide him back along the dirt path and she parted ways about 3/4 of the way home, she promised they'd come visit soon and Levi sarcastically replied "he couldn't wait", but sarcasm seemed lost on the woman and trudged home.

*  
Eren hummed as he scrubbed the floor, he'd already scrubbed it twice but it still didn't seem clean enough. He poured the dirty water from the buckets and carried them downstairs, his back was throbbing, but he ignore it. Once he'd set down the buckets he began to fill the bath, the house was too quiet without Levi around and a shiver ran down his spine. Inside his swollen stomach his pups moved as if sensing his loneliness and placed both hands on his stomach, he couldn't wait to meet them. 

He sank into the warm water and moaned in happiness, he hoped Levi would be back soon, his thoughts darkened and he began to wonder if his mate would come back at all. Closing his eyes didn't help, it just brought back the memories of them being chased from town and he stood abruptly, not caring about the water sloshing from the sides of the tub. He needed to see his mate. He dried roughly and pulled on his pants and shirt Levi had got for him. He didn't bother with shoes as he ran out the house.

He slipped and stumbled, the cold burnt his toes and he whimpered realising too late that boots might have been a good idea, still he forced himself to run along the path towards town. He stumbled again, hitting something solid and he fell back  
"Eren?"  
He looked up to see his confused alpha and struggled from the snow, launching himself at his mate. Desperately he nuzzled Levi's neck as Levi tried to calm him  
"What's wrong? Is it the pups?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi let out a long breath  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren bit his lip and nodded, he shifted his weight from foot to foot and Levi's gaze fell to his feet  
"Shit!"  
The alpha wasted no time lifting him off his feet, his toes bright red and tingly  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I got scared"  
His voice was low and muffled given his face was buried against Levi's neck  
"What scared you?"  
Levi began walking toward home and Eren shivered feeling silly   
"I... I was really lonely without you and then I wondered if you were coming back and I panicked"  
His alpha sighed and Eren bit his lip  
"Of course I was coming back, I just ran into Hanji on the way, she wants to come visit"  
"Oh..."  
"Oh? Did you want her to? Cause I tried to brush her off, but I don't think she took the hint"  
"She seems alright... I'm kind of curious though... you were the first wolf like me I met"  
Levi slowed, and Eren nuzzled against him  
"I won't see them if you don't want me too... but it might be nice if you had some friends"  
"I don't need friends, I've got you"  
Eren nodded, but he didn't feel like he was enough, Levi surely needed more. Maybe if Hanji came round the alpha would realise what he was missing.

Levi carried him into the house and placed him down, Eren hissed as his cold feet his the ground, he hobbled over and sat at the table, while Levi started unloading everything  
"I got you a present, but you're not getting it until you're all warmed up"  
"I had a bath before"  
"Well you can have another one"  
"Nooo, that's effort"  
Levi shot him a look  
"No present for you"  
Eren pouted and Levi ignored his adorable mate  
"Fine!"  
The teen hobbled from the chair and to the bathroom, it fucking hurt, even more so when he sat on the edge of the bath and dipped his toes in. He clenched his teeth until the pins and needles had faded and then walked back into the main room  
"I'm back, now what you'd get me?"  
His alpha hummed and Eren waddled over to his mate, throwing his arms around him like he had this morning  
"I can't give it to you if your clinging like this"  
Eren promptly let go  
"Close your eyes"  
Eren did as he was told and Levi dropped something into his hand, it was roughly as big as his palm  
"Open them"  
Eren opened his eyes and blinked, before smiling and raising the small wolf up to examine it  
"It's so pretty"  
"Not as pretty as you"  
The alpha pressed a quick kiss against Eren's lips and Eren started to cry  
"Hormones?"  
He nodded and Levi wiped the tears away   
"I love you brat"  
"I love you too"  
He took the silver wolf and sat the dining table, examining the wolf closely, Levi was talking to him but he was too focused on his gift.

He jumped when he realised Levi was sitting down across from him, staring at him   
"You awake now?"  
Eren blinked and placed the wolf down slowly  
"Sorry"  
"It's alright, I was just asking if you liked the fabric?"  
Levi pulled the fabric over and Eren's eyes widened, it was a beautiful soft blue and his fingers shook as he ran them over it  
"I take that as a yes?"  
Eren nodded, tears spilling again  
"It's perfect"  
"It was cheaper than buying blankets"  
"Mhmm... thank you..."  
He took his alphas hand and placed it against his stomach, his pups were moving and Levi grinned broadly  
"How about I warm you up properly"  
Eren blushed as Levi moved and picked him up, his alpha growled as he laughed, Eren kicked his legs lightly as Levi carried him up the stairs  
"How did the nursery go?"  
Eren let out a groan and closed his eyes  
"I can't get the floors as clean as I want and then my stupid back decided it had to be sore, which lead to the bath, and that lead to my adventures to find you"  
"Is that your way of saying you hate cleaning?"  
"More than you can possibly know"

His alpha laid him on the pelts and began tugging off his clothes, Eren giggled and wriggled his feet and Levi kissed them both before setting them down in his lap and beginning to massage them. Eren let out a happy moan and the alpha smirked   
"Once I'm done here, I'll have you moaning for real"  
Eren poked his tongue out and relaxed back, letting his alpha massage him. It felt heavenly and his eyes slid shut, he missed the snort Levi gave and the small kiss his alpha gave him as he covered him with the pelts.


	21. 21

Levi woke confused, it took him a long moment to remember that he'd forced Eren to move downstairs for the last week of his pregnancy, he didn't trust the teen going up and down stairs. But that didn't explain why the pelts were wet. His hands slid over Eren's stomach and down his mates back, his fingers came back wet and he flinched, his first thought was his mate must have had an accident. He bit his lip knowing Eren would be embarrassed and shook his mate awake. Eren grumbled unhappily  
"Eren...?"  
His teen seemed to realise why Levi had awoken him, his face burned and tears rolled from his shimmering green eyes  
"Hey, it's alright, it was an accident. Why don't you go clean up and I'll put the wet pelts out"  
Eren nodded and winced  
"What's wrong?!"  
The alphas heart started to pound even though he had no idea why  
"I'm fine, my backs just sore... and I'm stuck"  
Levi pushed himself up and helped his mate up  
"Do you want me to light a lantern?"  
"I can make it to the bathroom just fine"  
Levi watched his stubborn mate waddled from view and began to gather the wet pelts, he huffed unhappily as he carried them over and threw them out the front door, snow drifted in and he slammed the door closed, shivering as he did. Fuck winter. Fuck snow. He stalked back to the pelts and spread them out, he'd have to shift, even with the fire Eren would be too cold otherwise. He grabbed some more logs and threw them in the fire, before shifting and stretching out. Eren waddled back a few minutes later, he looked annoyed as he lowered his swollen frame half down. He shot the alpha an angry glare and Levi realised he probably should have waited to shift. He shifted and helped his pregnant mate down. Eren shot him an embarrassed look before rolling away from him and Levi pulled the pelts out from under himself and laid them over Eren before shifting and nuzzling up behind him  
"Can I have proper cuddles?"  
Eren sounded so sad that Levi yet again shifted and he spooned up as close as he cold to his love. His hand rested on Eren's very pregnant belly, it looked almost painful and he knew Eren was in more pain than he was letting on. He nuzzled and pressed kisses to Eren's neck, he felt like he should say something but the words wouldn't come out, so instead he tried to get comfortable around Eren and rubbed the swell until he fell asleep.

It felt like his eyes had only just closed when he found himself awake again and this time he was just as wet as Eren's behind, his mate was moaning and whimpering and Levi rolled him back concerned  
"Eren!"  
"It hurts..."  
His mate rolled back on his side, his hands gripped his stomach and the smell of his fear and pain was nearly suffocating, but mixed in with that was another smell, it was slightly bloodied but mixed with something else. Eren let out a sobbing moan and Levi rubbed his back, unsure what to do  
"Eren? What are you feeling? Are they contractions?"  
"It hurts..."  
"I think you're in labour, that's why the pelts were wet, but I was too tired to think"  
Eren shook his head as if dismissing the idea, he seemed to still be trying to curl up tighter  
"Eren, you can't run away from this"  
"Shut up it hurts..."  
Levi bit his lip, but slid his fingers down Eren's back and towards his mates opening, he paused before brushing his fingers over the twitching and slightly open entrance, his mate shifted across the pelts trying to get away and Levi pulled him  
back before nuzzling his neck  
"It's alright, I'm here, I know it hurts"  
"You know nothing..."  
Eren's sentence ended with a long pained groan, the teen rolled over onto his hands and knees, he gripped at the pelts and sobbed, he wriggled in obvious pain and Levi slid behind him, he didn't know what else to do, he massaged the small of Eren's back   
"Eren, I've got to stretch you, it'll hurt even more if I don't"  
His mate let out an unhappy whine and Levi slid his fingers in, he could feel Eren's muscles twitching and trying to push their pups out, he tried to ignore the fluid dribbling from Eren and slicking his hands, he massaged his anguished mate while small whines growls came from his lips, he was trying to be comforting and had no idea if it was working.

*  
Eren felt like his body was being torn in two, he whimpered as his muscles cramped again and he clutched the pelts harder, tears rolled down his face, it hurt so badly. He could hear his mate tying to calm him, but it just hurt so damn much. He panted and shook, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Levi said his instincts would kick in, but right now his instinct was to get the fuck away from the pain. He felt himself wet himself and his face burnt, his arse was in the air and now he was covered in piss, he let out a sob and Levi's hands pulled back  
"Maybe you should lay on your side, you're shaking so badly..."  
Eren shook his head, but Levi guided him onto his side, he scrunched his eyes closed and tried to nuzzle against Levi   
"Make it stop... it hurts..."  
Levi's hand fell lightly against his back, his mate moved his hand backdown and Eren sobbed as his mate started trying to stretch him again  
"It's ok baby, I'm here... you're going to be ok, I promise"  
Eren shook his head, he really didn't feel like he was going to be ok. The cramping pain was coming closer and closer and he was beginning to feel the need to push   
"Leeeeeeviiii..."  
The alpha seemed to understand and rolled him on his back, spreading his legs and sliding his own under to lift his hips, Levi rested his hands on his bent knees and Eren looked away, completely embarrassed   
"It's alright, do what you need to do"  
He nodded and took a deep breath, beginning to push once the cramping pain hit, Levi kept repeating how much he loved him and Eren wanted to tell him where to stick it.

His hand sort out Levi's and his alpha took it, holding fast as Eren squeezed and bore down. He had no idea how long he laid their and tried to pant through the pain. He screamed as something started to slide free and Levi let out a growl   
"Just a little more..."  
Eren resisted the urge to try and kick him the face. He was ready to call this whole thing off and just try again tomorrow. He screamed again and something slid again, he felt Levi let go of his hand and he felt around desperately  
"Hold on..."

Eren had no idea what Levi was doing, his body was shaking and he felt like his organs were just going to slide free. The contractions kept rolling and he whimpered through them. He had no idea where Levi was and he felt scared and confused. He pushed down again and the process started all over again. He shivered as something slid free again, he assume it was his pups, but everything hurt so badly  
"L-l-Levi...?"  
"Shh, I'm here, hold on"  
A whine fell from his throat and he forced his eyes open as he tried to seek Levi out, but he heard his mate move away before coming back. Outside the window the sun was coming up and through his sore red eyes light sparkled almost surreal. Everything hurt, and he just wanted his pups, but Levi wasn't saying anything and he started to sob thinking something was wrong. He whimpered as he tried to roll onto his side, his hips and back wouldn't move and he nearly screamed from the pain, so he bit his lip as his forced himself over, he laid staring at fire, he felt so cold  
"Eren?"  
His mates steps came closer but he couldn't move, his alpha knelt down beside him  
"Hey, you did well, two beautiful pups, I cleaned them up before I brought them back over, here"  
Levi lowered the pups down so he could see, the boy pup had a brown tail and brown ears like him, and the girl was a mix, he smiled down at them, both tiny pups were sniffing in his direction, they'd have to wait to find out the colours of their eyes, Levi said it'd be about a week. He hoped they had silver eyes like Levi. He shivered as Levi laid the two against his chest, his alphas now free hands cupped his face and kissed him smiling  
"They're perfect"  
Eren tried to nod but he was too tired  
"I'll grab some towels, you'll be bleeding for a while now, it'll be like your usual bleeds, but heavier, so try not to worry"  
He didn't reply, he felt Levi move away and his attention was back on his pups. They were so cute. It made all the pain worth it.

*  
Outside the door Hanji was extremely confused, she'd dragged Erwin out just before sunrise, and arrived to hear Eren screaming and whining. She'd gone to rush towards the door, but Erwin had stopped her and she'd shifted back confused  
"What is it? Eren sounds like he's in pain"  
"Hanji... they're two male wolves... think about it"  
Hanji gaped at him  
"Either Levi's doing something very very wrong or something unbelievably right"  
Erwin shook his head  
"Let's just come back later"  
"But I wanna see Eren..."  
Erwin looked back up towards the house  
"Let's just come back"  
The alpha male shifted, he rounded Hanji and started pushing her away, she gave him an annoyed look before shifting back, they headed away from the sounds of Eren's screams.

*  
Hanji and Erwin waited a few hours before returning, Hanji ran ahead, Eren was no longer screaming and she intended to tease Levi mercilessly. She knocked on the door with her paw and was greeted with an angry alpha, she shifted back and placed her hands on her hips and Levi looked away, he didn't want a naked female on his front door step, and the annoyance grew as Erwin shifted and came up behind her  
"Haven't you people heard of clothes"  
Hanji laughed  
"We have! But you know we can't run around as wolves in clothes! Anyway, we came to visit!"  
"Not today"  
"Yes today! We already heard you screwing Eren earlier, we don't know if you were doing something wrong or something right, but his screams were really loud"  
Levi stepped out and closed the door behind him, he crossed his arms and made it clear they weren't coming in  
"Not today"  
Hanji pouted and Erwin looked vaguely annoyed   
"We're just trying to be friendly! Eren wouldn't be this mean!"  
The alpha snarled as she said his name and Erwin pulled her back  
"Lets go, he obviously doesn't want us here"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself, but his alpha instincts were in overdrive  
"Next week. Just come back next week, things should have settled down by then"  
Hanji still looked upset but nodded and Erwin shifted back, the alpha turned to leave and Hanji followed suit.

Levi was a bully, she didn't know how Eren put up with him.


	22. 22

Eren nuzzled at his pups, they'd named the boy Ren and the girl Evi, and both were already trying to get themselves into all sorts of trouble. The twins finished feeding and Eren licked their faces clean, they only wanted to feed when he was in his wolf form which made things annoying and now they could walk Levi was forever chasing them and bringing them back.

Hanji and Erwin had come to visit, well that's what Levi had told him and he felt bad for the pair, he could imagine how over protective Levi would have been, but they were supposed to be coming back again today and he was quietly excited. He shifted back and forced himself off the pelts, the twins were playing now, Evi had Ren's ear in her mouth, but her brother was fighting back. He winced as he stood and passed across the room and upstairs, dressing in preparation, he couldn't deny he was nervous as fuck. He pulled on his loose clothes and heard a knock downstairs, he swore and he limp ran down to the door, Levi was in the bathroom which meant he'd be greeting the pair with out him.

His move to the door was stopped by a yelp and whimper, he rushed to his twins and hefted them up, Ren's ear was bleeding and he cradled the boy close, apparently they wouldn't start showing more human attributes for another few weeks, but their eyes were open. Evi had gorgeous big silver eyes and Ren had slightly smaller green ones. He held both pups protectively, but Ren slightly closer, he wanted to clean his sons wounds but the knocking at the door wouldn't stop and he finally got it open. He blinked in shock, Hanji and Erwin were both dressed and he was relieved his children weren't seeing the pair naked   
"Eren! Whaaaa! You have pups!"  
Eren stepped back so Hanji could hurry in, she went to touch them but he growled without meaning too  
"Sorry, it's just Evi hurt Ren... I'm just feeling a little protective"  
Hanji nodded  
"We're making a horrible first impression, you copped an over protective alpha last week and now you're getting it from me"  
Hanji shook her head and smiled  
"With cute pups like that I can see why... where's the mother?"  
Eren blushed from the roots of his hair down to his toes  
"Hanji, stop asking questions"  
"No... it's alright"  
Eren turned to look across the room as the bathroom door opened, Levi padded through in his wolf form, Eren rolled is eyes, the alpha obviously forgot his clothes  
"He's huge! I was thinking that the first time we met!"  
"Yep, I'm tiny in compassion, I think these two will be pretty big too... given Levi's the father"  
"But I thought you two were mates..."  
"We are, it's a bit complicated"  
Hanji's face lit up further  
"Why don't we sit?"  
Eren walked over to the pelt and winced as he sank down, his arse was tender still and his back hurt if he sat on the wrong angle   
He placed Evi down and she wandered over to Hanji sniffing curiously, she let out a small growl, but Hanji scooped her up  
"She's adorable!"  
"Takes after her mumma"  
Hanji looked to Levi and Levi came to sit by Eren, he frowned as Eren cleaned Ren's ear  
"Evi get him?"  
"Yep"  
"So who's the mum? Eren said you're the father"  
"Eren's the mother... who else would be"  
"But he's a guy"  
Eren shifted slightly  
"He's both. And if you don't like it you can get out"  
Eren shot him a look and Hanji gasped  
"That's so cool, I've never met one before! Wow!"  
"You're not grossed out?"  
"Hanji doesn't know how to be, she never grew out of her curious phase"  
Eren nodded, not really sure what to say  
"Mhmm, he's perfect isn't he and look at the pups"  
"Someone's a proud father"  
"You have no idea, he's always chasing them down and rounding them back up for me"  
Levi nuzzled against Eren's neck, he took Ren from Eren's arms and set him down  
"It's only until you recover"  
The blush spread back over Eren's face  
"So where do pups come out...?"  
Eren turned beat red and Erwin smacked Hanji   
"Don't answer her, she has no filter"  
Eren nodded, he reached for Ren but pup was trying to get to his sister  
"Levi, why don't you show Erwin around, we never bothered to check this house out"  
Levi looked to Eren and Eren nodded, the who alphas stood and headed outside, once free from Erwin's leash Hanji asked a million questions, Eren answered some and the ones he didn't want to, all he had to do was ask a questions of his own. By the end of the day the four were all in good footing, Eren was happy they'd made friends and Levi seemed to like Erwin despite them both being alphas.

~~*2 years later*~~  
"Mama! Mama!"  
Evi came flying into the house and Eren sighed  
"What happened to your clothes this time?"  
"Ren and I were exploring! But now there's humans outside!"  
Ren came running in behind her, he at least was still dressed. Eren struggled down to his daughters height  
"You go get dressed honey"  
He patted his daughter on the head and she ran off upstairs   
"Ren, you go find daddy, I think he's cleaning our room"  
Ren nodded and Eren used the bench to push himself up, he was expecting pups again and had just over 3 weeks left. He waddled towards the front door eying the approaching people in confusion, it wasn't until they came closer that he realised who they were and stumbled out the house towards them.

Seeing him running... waddling fast, the two figured began running towards him and they both jumped on him, his tail flicked happily as he hugged them close  
"What are you two doing here!"  
Mikasa and Armin beamed happily   
"Surprising you! But it looks like you've one upped us again!"  
Eren smiled as he rubbed his swollen belly  
"Oh yeah, this, well it's alright, I've got a few more weeks... come in, come in! How did you even find us out here?"  
"Well Armin kept that map you sent him and now we're old enough we hitched a ride over!"  
Mikasa beamed and Eren wrapped his arms around his friends again, the three headed back up towards the house  
"No wonder Ren and Evi didn't know you, I thought it must have been someone from Erwin's pack, but this is so much better"  
"Mama!"  
Evi was standing at the door, she'd found a dress but managed to put it on backwards and Ren stood hidden behind Levi's legs. The alpha smiled as they approached  
"Look what I found!"

"It's been a while kids, you're all grown up now"  
Mikasa looked down at the twins, ignoring Levi   
"Evi it's alright, they're our friends..."  
The girl didn't look impressed and she ran to Eren, he bent awkwardly to pick her up  
"Eren, who's this little one?"  
Eren turned to Armin  
"This is Evi, and her twin brothers Ren, she's not as shy as him, but he'll warm up"  
Evi reached for Armin and Armin took her from Eren's arms  
"Anyway, come on in! We have so much to catch up on"

Levi lifted Ren and moved to let everyone back inside, he ushered them over to sit near the fireplace, and helped Eren down onto the pelt that served as a floor rug. He sat behind Eren and Eren relaxed into his hold   
"So, tell me everything..."


End file.
